Unintended
by Bike Chanderson
Summary: Really bad starkid references. Really bad characterizations. Just no. I'm ashamed. Only keeping it here for my friend.
1. Chapter 1: Piano Players

_Mike meets the new kid and he instantly finds a friend in him. Unfortunately the others in Glee club, including his girlfriend, wish for him to use this friendship to spy on the addition to their group. Also, Kurt seems a little too interested about Finn and Rachel's break-up. _

Chapter 1 {**Piano players}**

Mike shrugged his backpack further onto his shoulder as he walked into the choir room.

"Kurt's coming back today," Tina nudged him playfully.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for reminding me." Mike resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It's not that she was annoying it was just that he was annoyed with her. Every single thing she said made him want to rip her blue extensions out. Every time he felt this irritated the more he realized that the Asian fusion was dying out. He didn't want it to die out. In fact he worked harder than ever to keep it alive.

Sure enough, Kurt was there. He was hugging Mercedes tightly and tears were streaming down his face. His mouth was forming a very Kurt-ish pout as he whispered something in Mercedes ear. Tina abandoned Mike's side and ran for a group hug. Mike was glad to see Kurt again but he wasn't good enough friends with him to be overjoyed.

Mike leaned against the wall and folded his arms as he watched as all the girls and (to everyone but Mike's surprise) Finn surrounded Kurt.

"Hi there," Mike jumped, his arms flailed comically as he stood up straight.

"Who-what?" He turned to see a very handsome young man standing at his side. His lips were formed in an amused smile and his brown eyes seemed to be drinking in the entirety of Mike's person making Mike feel awkward but flattered.

"I'm Blaine, I just transferred here." He held out his hand. Mike swallowed and accepted the greeting. Blaine's hand was warm and rough and his fingers wrapped firmly around Mike's hand. His fingers were stronger than Mike was expecting _he probably plays and instrument. By looking at the thinness of his fingers he could be a piano player, but by the roughness of his fingers tips I'm thinking guitar. _

"M-Mike Chang. I'm one half of the token Asian in Glee club," He smirked and fixed the collar on his shirt proudly.

"Huh, Kurt has never mentioned you," Blaine frowned. Mike then noticed the cap Blaine was wearing. Kurt had been wearing that very same hat when he and Finn announced Mr. and Mrs. Hummel's engagement in Glee club. It looked kind of goofy on Blaine and Mike felt an urge to pull it off his head.

"You know Kurt then?"

Blaine nodded as he pulled off his jacket. Mike felt odd watching Blaine do so. His eyes watched every twitch of Blaine's neck as the jacket slid off his arms.

"He and I are dating but don't tell anyone. I think Kurt wants to reveal that himself." Blaine's smile brightened. "Since no one else has seen me and I'm very nervous about first impressions. How do I look?" He held out his arms and spun around.

Mike took the opportunity to look him up and down. He was wearing black slacks and a simple white t-shirt with pink suspenders. _Pink suspenders? Definitely Kurt's type. Or is that too loud for Kurt? _

"I think you'll make an impression all right. Good or bad it depends on who we're talking about. My girlfriend will like you." Mike chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, still looking Blaine up and down.

"Ooooo he's here" Kurt's squeal rang through the choir room. Mike spun around feeling slightly guilty for checking out Kurt's boyfriend. _Checking out? No, that's ridiculous. I like girls. _

Blaine waved awkwardly.

"Lose the hat," Mike whispered. Blaine quickly yanked the hat off his head and tossed it towards Mike who caught it and hid it behind his back.

Kurt practically skipped towards them followed closely by excited girls and a hesitant Finn Hudson.

"Girls…and Finn…this is my boyfriend Blaine." Kurt walked up to Blaine and took his hand.

Mike felt a lump in his throat when he looked at Blaine's hair for the first time. It was wildly curly and messy and incredibly sexy. _No, not sexy…interesting. Yeah interesting._ His eyes widened in shock at his own thoughts and he looked away from the two boys.

"I'm Blaine Anderson-"

"Before you go any further I would like to say that our Glee club is not in need of spies and if that is your objective than I suggest you leave." Rachel pointed to the door and glared at Blaine.

"_Rachel had a bad experience last year_" Mike would have said if his tongue wasn't so tied.

There are several things Mike _would have_ said at several different times in his life but his wall paper nature kept him from speaking too much.

When he was eight he would have said. "Mom. I want to learn to ride a bike," instead he continued with his piano lessons.

Last year he would have said. "An Asian Doctor should deliver your baby Quinn," instead he counted the ceiling tiles in the waiting room.

Two weeks ago he would have said "Mr. Shue, that is NOT appropriate behavior towards a student" instead he watched as William Shuester grinded up against Santana in demonstration of "What not to do at school dances."

"Mike?"

Mike was jerked out of his thoughts by a lacey gloved hand waving in his face.

"Er..what Tina?" He swatted her hand out of his face.

"Let's go sit down." She pulled him by his arm towards a seat in the back row. Mike glanced over at Blaine. He was now talking with Kurt animatedly about something. Mike's eyes shifted over to Finn who looked extremely irritated as Rachel yapped in his ear. _They aren't even dating and I know how he feels,_ Mike thought as Tina yanked him into his chair.

"Operation 'spy-on-Blaine' is a go Mike." Tina whispered. "We don't want another Jesse-Rachel fiasco."

"Wait, we are going to spy on him?" Mike shifted his eyes from Blaine to Tina's eager face.

"Yes, we have to see what he is really up to."

"You don't think that maybe he might actually like Kurt?" Mike raised his eyebrows and looked at Tina in bewilderment.

"The enemy can't be trusted Mike. Since you already made friends with him you are the first to interrogate him I'll tell you more later because they are coming towards us right now-hey Kurt! Take that cutie of a boyfriend and sit next to us."

Mike noticed that Blaine blushed and grinned. _He feels welcome here already, when everyone is just waiting for him to stab them in the back. What a welcoming bunch we are._ Kurt pulled Blaine over to Tina's side unfortunately Mercedes and Puck got to the last two seats in the row. Kurt pouted at Mercedes and she responded by sticking out her tongue. Kurt pulled Blaine back and sat next to Mike.

"Hello Mike!" Kurt smiled. "How has your dancing been going?"

Mike brightened up at the mention of dancing.

"Last week I entered a competition at the mall," Kurt already lost interest. Mike smiled and shrugged. "Then I tripped over a baby and all the Asian's threw chicken feet at me causing my untimely death. I'm now coming to Glee club as a ghost, but nobody has noticed yet. I am that good at blending in. Call it one of my Asian ninja skills."

Kurt only nodded and said "Interesting, you'll have to tell me more about that later." Blaine however smiled and coughed back an obvious laugh.

Mike felt a rush of pleasure in knowing that at least someone was listening to him.

"Oh…er…Blaine. Your hat?" Mike held up the cap.

Kurt grabbed the hat from Mike's grip.

"I told you not to take it off Blaine, your hair is a mess," Kurt tried to put the hat back on but Blaine fought him off.

"I ran out of gel this morning." Blaine swatted Kurt's attempts away. "It's nice to let it be free every once and a while."

"But your hair looks sexy pushed back," Kurt pushed Blaine's hair back and looked over to Mike. "Tell him his hair looks sexy pushed back."

Mike opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Mr. Shuester.

"Okay class! Big announcement! Kurt has returned and he has brought his friend."

"BOYfriend" Kurt said loudly. Mike glanced over at Blaine who was blushing furiously and twisting Kurt's hat in his hands.

"I think that Blaine should sing a song as an official instatement to our club." Rachel said while she raised her hand.

"_What? I didn't have to sing a song to get into Glee club! That's totally unfair"_ Mike would have said if Blaine wasn't already standing up.

"I was prepared for this. I'm going to be singing Reflection from Mulan. Just let me get my guitar"

Mikes held back a laugh. _I love Mulan! That totally has my Asian approval._ Blaine retrieved his guitar and sat down on the piano bench.

Kurt leaned next to Mike and said "That's my boyfriend, he is playing the guitar."

_What is it with people stating the obvious to me? Do I really look that dumb? Hello, I'm Asian… I KNOW these things._ Mike nodded and folded his arms as he watched Blaine strum the guitar and sing.

He was amazingly refreshing from what Mike was used to hearing in Glee club. Naturally he had heard him before and enjoyed the performance of "Hey Soul Sister" but Blaine was something else when he wasn't backed by an a cappella group. His voice was bluesy but rough. Mike could hear the passion in each verse he sang. Mike also found himself staring at Blaine's short and messy curls which bounced a little with every movement of his head.

When Blaine hit the high notes his eyes closed and he threw his head up in the hair as if he was rejoicing. Mike then looked at how thick and dark Blaine's eyelashes were. His eyes slowly drifted from the eyelashes to the lips as Blaine hummed away the last few notes.

He jerked out of his trance and looked quickly towards Tina. She was too distracted by a text message to notice Mike's lingering glance.

Blaine bowed awkwardly and walked back up to his seat while everyone applauded.

"Good job," Mike heard Kurt whisper. "But next time try something a little more exciting."

Mike found himself shaking his head. To his luck no one saw this gesture, except Blaine who smiled before looking back to Kurt.

"Are you kidding me? I nearly popped a guitar string. That is how hard Mulan can rock."

Kurt snorted and scoffed. "Sure Blaine, sure."

"This weeks assignment is dedicated to the one and only Phantom of the Opera." Tina clinged onto Mike with excitement, he smiled but on the inside he was disappointed. He watched Phantom of the Opera with Tina several times, there was hardly anything he could dance to in that movie.

Rachel hand shot up into the air.

_Oh please Rachel just give it a rest for once._

"Mr. Shue I would like to take this opportunity to claim the "All I Ask Of You" duet for me and Finn. As we are the lead vocalist for-"

"Oh hell to the no, I'm not sitting through another boring lovey dovey song with these two. They aren't even dating anymore." Mercedes sass saved Mike from another cheesy Finchel duet. They were getting more and more awkward each time due to Finn's total lack of interest and Rachel's over enthusiastic passion.

Kurt practically jumped. He quickly recovered from his surprise and whispered to Mike.

"They broke up?"

Mike nodded, uninterested.

"I think Mike and I should take that duet."

Mike's eyes widen and he looked over at Tina.

"What?"_I will rip out your hair extensions, I will rip them out._

"Come on Mike, you're not that bad of a singer. Just give it a shot."_I will rip them out while you are sleeping._

"As much as I would enjoy Mike's attempt at that song," Kurt said insincerely. "I think you should give that duet to Blaine and me."

"_Yes I like that idea much better"_ Mike would have said if Tina, and Rachel didn't start shouting protests.

It ended up with all of the girls (and Kurt) arguing. Mike sighed and leaned back in his chair as Tina and Kurt stepped forward to claim the duet.

"Is it always like this?" Blaine leaned over and whispered.

"It's usually Rachel and Quinn. But Tina has a passion for the movie."

"So does Kurt. I like it and all but it's not really my style." Blaine scooted over to the chair next to Mike.

"Same. A lot of singing and no dancing besides a couple of Beginner ballroom waltzing." Mike shook his head and twitched his lips back and forth in thought.

"So you're a dancer then? Not much for the singing?" It was refreshing to have someone ask about his interests. Mike turned towards Blaine with a smile on his face.

"Dancing is kind of my life."

"But I thought you were dead?" Blaine said through a laugh.

Mike chuckled.

"You caught me, looks like my Asian trickery couldn't fool you."

They laughed for a few seconds more.

"So, you play the piano?" Mike said, resisting the urge to look down at Blaine's hands.

Blaine looked taken aback.

"How did you know?"

Mike lifted his own hands. "I've been playing since I was six. Playing the piano for a long time gives you thin and bony fingers. Piano fingers, you…er… you have them."

"You play then? If you have been playing since you were six you must be good."

Mike flushed.

"I'm okay, my parents wanted me to be a performer but when it comes to playing the piano in front of a lot of people I tend to throw up from nervousness. Dancing is a different story. Dancing is something I could do if the whole world was watching. I didn't used to be like that though. Before Glee club I was afraid to dance in front of people. Now I want to do nothing else. It's just so liberating. Dancing is to me what singing is to you. " Mike smacked his lips. It was weird to say so much at one time. "Sorry that was kind of a speech I just gave."

Blaine was staring at Mike with a small smile forming on his lips.

"Fascinating," the way he said it made Mike smirk. It wasn't just a word to show that he was attempting to listen. It was actually fascinating to Blaine. "I've never seen the world through the eyes of a dancer. I can do a fancy side step and a little twirl but nothing to shout 'Hurray' about." Blaine's eyes were sparkling with eagerness. "I remember seeing you dance with that blonde girl at sectionals. It was intriguing. I envy how light on your feet you are."

Mike felt heat rise up in his cheeks.

"To be honest. I think you're the only person that has ever taken their time to compliment me."

"Well it certainly wasn't a waste of my time." Blaine winked. He actually winked. Mike blinked in momentary shock but quickly recovered and smiled warmly in return.

"You know what? I like you. I think you'll be a good addition to this Glee club. Or maybe this flattery is false and you're getting on my good side because you are spy." Mike said with obvious sarcasm.

"I have amazing spy abilities. They would put your ghost ninja skills to shame."

"Lies."


	2. Chapter 2: Bromances

_Mike and Blaine find a deeper connection with their equal love of Harry Potter. _

Chapter 2 **{ Bromances}**

"So, how come you didn't tell me about Mike? He seems like a pretty cool guy." Blaine asked as he pushed the shopping cart behind Kurt. Kurt was loading the cart with healthy foods and, in stark contrast, several boxes of chocolates.

"Hmmm Mike, he is a dancer." Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt had been incoherently answering all of his questions ever since they left the choir room.

"What is all this chocolate for?" Blaine asked with a defeated sigh.

"My secret stash is almost out."

"You have a secret stash of chocolates?" Blaine grinned. "That is adorable." Kurt stopped and turned towards Blaine. He smirked and giggled. Blaine felt a familiar rush of joy as Kurt's smile grew.

"Adorable is it?" He raised an eyebrow and grabbed another box of chocolate and threw it into the cart.

Blaine leaned on his hand and smiled. _It's nice to have your attention again._ "Adorable. I am sure of this."

"Well then…" Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine. He smiled into the kiss and frowned when Kurt pulled away. "I will have to show you where it is sometime."

"I look forward to it." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt again.

"Hey look, it's Kurt." Blaine looked up to see Finn walking towards them with Mike shuffling awkwardly behind. Finn had a big (_fake? It looks kind of fake to me)_ grin on his face as he stepped towards them.

"Are we interrupting something?" Mike asked.

Kurt pulled away and smiled at them, his eyes flicking from Finn to Blaine.

"No, of course not," Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's. "Just some public display of affection. What are you two doing here…together," He lips pulled up in a confused side smile. Blaine could have kissed him right there.

"Mike and I have been hanging out a lot more since you left Kurt." Finn said, fiddling with a box of chocolate turtles sitting on the shelf next to him.

"Yeah. Finn is my gay lover now," Mike said chuckling. Blaine was the only one who laughed. Kurt shot Finn a questioning look that Blaine couldn't deny seeing. Finn avoided looking at any one, his cheeks reddened a little. The silence was only broken by Mike chuckling awkwardly and saying "I was joking. We're getting snacks for a legendary round of Halo tonight."

"Mike just likes to use me as an excuse to avoid Tina."

Kurt frowned.

"I sure have missed a lot. What's wrong with Tina?"

"That's not true Finn. I'm not _avoiding _Tina," Mike scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh right dude." Finn said sarcastically. "That's why you spend almost every night playing Halo with me."

Mike shook his head.

"Tina is busy all time. What else am I going to do? I love Tina. No really I do." Mike sputtered as Finn laughed.

"That word," Blaine muttered and twitched his lips in thought. "That word is tossed around so much these day. One could easily mistake a simple crush or lust for_ love_ the way the media and novels portray it. Love is a powerful emotion that shouldn't be abused the way it is these days." Blaine's eyes flicked to Kurt for a second then he looked back down at his hands in thought. "Of course I don't think there ever was a time that the word wasn't abused. I for one would never say it flippantly or without purpose. "

There was another awkward silence as the words he spoke sunk in. Mike looked deep in thought, Kurt looked slightly irritated and Finn just looked confused.

"Well…" the Asian coughed. "I totally get what you are saying." He nodded and then scratched the back of his head.

"What are we a bunch of philosophers?" Kurt threw his hands up in the air. Finn blinked and his mouth opened dully.

"What's a philopasour? A kind of dinosaur?"

This caused the other three to roar with laughter.

"No Finn," Kurt's nose scrunched up in a mocking manner. Blaine wanted to kiss him again for being so gorgeous. "Philosophers are thinkers-" Kurt bit his lip in thought.

"They go through life thinking about things and researching things. They ponder about the ways of life. They seek knowledge," Blaine continued as Kurt pondered the definition himself.

"They are Ravenclaws."

Blaine felt his mouth fall open in smile and he turned and stared at Mike.

"Oh boy," Kurt groaned and dropped his head. "Don't mention Harry Potter in front of Blaine."

Mike's eyes lit up in excitement _adorable in a platonic way._

"You're a fan of Harry Potter?"

Finn and Kurt exchanged looks of warning as Blaine stood up from leaning on the cart.

"I love-"

"Hair gel! We should get you some more hair gel Blaine," Kurt pulled at Blaine's sleeve.

"I don't know Kurt, I like that I can let my hair be free. It's like a new step for me. A new persona I want to try out for the ways of public school."

"You look better with your hair gelled down." Kurt sighed and continued to tug at Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes and looked to Mike.

"We'll continue this discussion token Asian…we will continue it. Bye!"

Mike smiled and nodded then turned to Finn. Blaine caught his last words before Kurt had whipped him around the corner.

"Stock up on the red vines Finn my Asian tummy loves them."

Blaine didn't want to get more hair gel and he watched mournfully as Kurt threw an extensive amount into the cart.

"The store isn't going to be shut all winter Kurt." Blaine chuckled, putting the last few bottles back onto the shelf.

"I don't want you running out and coming to school with that mess."

"Kuuurrrt," Blaine pouted and walked around to stand in front of him. "You don't think I'm pretty without hair gel in?" Blaine clutched Kurt's vest and pulled him in closer. Kurt giggled and blushed as he returned Blaine's gaze

"I like your curls hon, I just like you hair gelled down more. Plus, I like how dapper it makes you look," Kurt's flashed a seductive smile and latched his hands around Blaine's suspenders.

"I say good sir. Are you teasing me with that sensual smirk? " Blaine leaned in and gave him a small kiss. They would have continued kissing if someone hadn't snorted in disgust. Blaine looked up to see an old lady glaring at them.

Kurt let go of Blaine's suspenders put his hands up defense. Blaine also let go of Kurt's vest and slipped his hand into Kurt's and pulled it up to his lips.

"Do not let the spectators bother you my darling."

Kurt grinned and shook his head.

"Come on," he pushed the cart and pulled Blaine behind him.

They ran into other two again in Dairy section.

"I thought you guys were just getting snacks." Kurt said, bemused. "I'm doing the shopping for the household remember?"

"I have an uncommon love for chocolate milk," Mike chuckled. "And Apple juice…but not at the same time."

"Apple juice man…" Blaine licked his lips.

"I know right? It's fucking delicious."

Finn and Kurt were busy arguing about what kind of milk should be held in the Hummel's fridge so Blaine took this opportunity to step closer to Mike.

"I need your cell phone number. It's so nice to meet another HP fan. Whenever I try to talk to Kurt about it he just rolls his eyes and changes the subject." Blaine smiled sideways and looked at his boyfriend. _He is so cute when he is annoyed. I probably shouldn't provoke him so much though._

Mike practically jumped to pull out his phone.

"I know exactly what you mean dude. Tina only reads romance like Twilight. Tell me your number and I'll text you." Blaine felt like they were exchanging top secret information as he muttered the phone number to Mike.

Mike was smiling and humming with laughter as he typed in a text with his high tech phone. _It's very much like an Asian to have such a phone, _Blaine thought to himself, smiling.

His phone beeped and he pulled it out.

_-Turn to page 394-_

Blaine burst into laughter.

"Oh god I read that in-"

"Alan Rickman's voice?" Mike grinned "I was hoping you would."

Blaine quickly replied with:

_ -There is no need to call me sir, professor-_

_ -He was their FRIEND!-_

"What are you two laughing about?" Blaine quickly slipped his phone into his pocket. Mike did the same. For some reason it felt necessary to keep their connection a secret.

"You guys," Mike shrugged. "You and your milk wars," he smiled and folded his arms._ I see your Asian poker face. Well played Mike, well played_

Kurt and Finn looked over at Mike for a moment then turned back to glaring at each other.

"Skim milk is clearly the better option!"

"That's just white water!" Finn's face was getting red.

"You guys are taking this way too seriously." Blaine came in between the two. "Just get both. It's that simple. Also your parents will probably like the option. " He took both jugs of milk away from them and put them gently in the cart. Kurt and Finn were still glaring at each other. Blaine felt like there was an underlying reason for the tension but he didn't press for more.

"Well Finn and I are done here.' Mike said taking up a jug of chocolate milk and tossing it in the cart with the other snacks. Blaine spotted two cartons of apple juice and a big bucket of red vines.

"Yup all that's left is stopping at KFC."

"Finn loves his chicken."

"Just not chicken feet," Finn's smile grew as he looked at Mike.

"Hey! That is exactly why these legendary rounds of Halo should always take place at _your_ house." Mike laughed. "We'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah. We're going to have a Gene Kelly marathon tonight."

"Amazing dancer," Mike said putting his hands up to emphasize. Kurt blinked in surprise.

"Wow. I didn't know you liked Gene Kelly."

"Mike can surprise you." Finn nodded.

"Is that so?" Kurt glared in suspicion.

Finn moaned. "Yes, he is actually a really great friend."

Mike smiled at this and blushed.

"Thank you Finn. I'm just not interested in you that way." Finn pushed Mike.

"Shut up Chang."

"Let's go." Mike pushed the cart and waved goodbye.

"Do you think that there is anything going on there?" Kurt eyed the pair suspiciously.

"No, definitely not. It's a bromance."

"Bromance?"

"Brotherly romance, a platonic romance."

"Ah I see."

_-"_ _The ministry has fallen, Scrimgeour is dead, they are coming" Haha! How was shopping? Did Kurt get all the hair gel in the store? –_

Blaine smiled when he opened his phone at the checkout line. He quickly replied before Kurt could notice.

_-"Oi! There's a war going on!" He tried. He thinks I'm pretty with hair gel. He thinks it's dapper of me. It's LAre you at the Hummel residence now? Playing legendary Halo in avoidance of one Tina Cohen-Chang?-_

_-"Kill the spare!" Well if it makes you feel any better I like your hair. Let's just say it has my Asian approval. I'm not trying to avoid Tina. I really think she is trying to avoid me. Every time I say that I want to do something she comes up with an excuse. Yes, I am at the Hummel house right now.-_

_ -"It's Levi-OOOH-sa not Levio-Saaaa" Asian approval you say? I daresay you pride yourself on being an Asian-_

_ -"Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret" I think I take as much pride in my Asian as you take in your dapperness-_

_ -"Not my daughter you bitch!" Riveting tale, chap. That news is so very fascinating that I shall write a long paper describing my feelings about it-_

_ -"Mister Potter, our new celebrity" Dammit! You took a good quote! If you were to write that paper make sure it is proof read by an Asian ;D-_

_ -"I must not tell lies" Deal with it. I'm super awesome like that! As soon as I finish the paper I will hand it over to you my Asian friend-_

Kurt waved a hand in front of Blaine's face. "Hello? Who are you texting?"

"Oh..erm…Wes. He's teasing me about being a public schooler."

"Typical Wes," Kurt smirked. "Push the cart babe, I have to call my dad and tell him to preheat the oven." Blaine frowned as Kurt turned away. The word_ babe_, as endearing as it was, irritated him.

He pushed the cart behind Kurt and listened to the conversation.

"Oh hey Mike, is my dad there? Oh, I didn't know. Will you do me a favor and pre-heat the oven, or tell Finn to, to 450? I'm bringing home lasagna. Thank you. Oh and are you staying for dinner as well? Okay, thanks, bye!"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is the token Asian staying for dinner?" Blaine asked, trying to sound nonchalant.


	3. Chapter 3: A Dinner for the Dapper

_Easily my favorite chapter so far. Mike and Blaine stay over at the Hummel residence for lasagna and Singing in the Rain. _

Chapter 3 **{A Dinner for the Dapper}**

Mike's thumbs were already sore as he licked his lips and stared at the TV in front of him.

"Covenant on your left Finn." His brown eyes flicked across the screen.

"No! DAMMIT! They got me Chang, find a safe zone quick so I can respawn." Finn sat up on the couch and grabbed at another drumstick.

"This happens a lot." Mike chuckled and hit Finn on the arm. "It's because you aren't Asian."

Before Finn could counter attack the front door flew open and Kurt backed in with his hands full of groceries. Mike paused the game and stood up.

"You guys need help?"

Kurt looked up from the wall of shopping bag in his face. His face was pink from the cold.

"Uh…yes please. Blaine is outside. Finn help me with these." Finn went to Kurt's aid as Mike walked passed them and grabbed his coat.. "I don't know how you guys lived. I never want to come home to a barren fridge again."

Mike slipped on his shoes and ran out to help Blaine. As he walked out into the cold Mike felt his heart beating in slight anticipation. _Why am I getting so worked up, I just saw him an hour ago._ The silence of the snowy streets made the atmosphere echoing and intense. Mike's feet crunched as he stepped closer to the car giving away his presence.

"Kurt?" Blaine pulled his head out the trunk, his arms also full of groceries.

"Nope, Asian. Let me help you." Mike picked up some of the bags from Blaine's hands. Blaine's face was red like Kurts. Mike couldn't help the slow smile that came to his face. Blaine face was rosy and his curls were out of control and his eyes were glistening. The empty and quite atmosphere of fresh snow and the blanket of clouds in the sky made the moment when their eyes connected longer than was socially acceptable.

A car honked in the distance and Mike blinked and looked away.

"Uh…thank you token Asian." Blaine chuckled.

"It is an honor to help someone as Dapper as you. Is this all?"

"Yeah, it should be."

Mike pushed the trunk closed with his foot and followed Blaine up the walk. As they reached closer to the door they heard raised voices.

"They are arguing again. What has gotten into them?" Blaine asked exasperated.

Mike knew what the problem was but he would never mention it. It all started when Mike and Finn first started enjoying each other's company. Whenever they would take a break from video games they would talk, mostly about unimportant things like football and the importance of thumbs and grilled cheese sandwiches. But every once and a while Mike would find himself playing Asian therapist.

To Mike, nothing was clearer than the fact that Finn had missed Kurt a lot more than he let on.

_"I don't know why I was so horrible with Rachel. I should just forgive her and go back to being a part of the Glee power couple. But…I dunno dude. I'm just not into her anymore. Ever since…nevermind. I think if Puck and Rachel making out didn't happen I still would have broken up with her."_

_ "You know I haven't heard from Kurt. I think he thinks I am mad at him. I should probably call him. Nah…if anyone is calling anyone it will be him calling me. After all he is the one who left. What am I talking about dude?"_

_ "I wonder if they have chicken at Dalton. Does Kurt even like chicken? I bet he does. I bet he likes chicken."_

_ "Do you think know that Karofsky has moved that Kurt will come back?"_

Mike didn't mention his theory to Finn for fear that Finn would flat out reject it and then get in a rage about it. Then Mike wouldn't have somewhere to go when Tina was too busy for him, which seemed like all the time these days.

"We should stop them." Mike moved his empty hand towards the door. Blaine grabbed it and shook his head. Electricity shot through his body at Blaine's touch. _Oh god, stop it Mike! Stop it!_

"Let's wait until they settle it." Blaine moved his hand away as though he felt the shock as well.

"What about the food?"

"Kurt took in all the food that belongs in the fridge. He prioritized all the bags," Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Okay…" Mike turned around and sat down on the steps he was quickly followed by Blaine. Mike could feel the heat from Blaine's body inches away from him. His jeans were grazing against Blaine's slacks. Mike swallowed and closed his eyes. _I wow…I hardly know him. This is too weird._

"So," Mike's voice cracked. "When did you start reading Harry Potter?"

They had a decent (albeit fanboyish)conversation about the book series for the short while before Kurt and Finn realized that they were outside for longer than necessary.

"What are you two doing out here?" Finn said peering out the door, his face set in a frown. "It's freezing out."

"Hardly noticed," Blaine grinned and got to his feet.

"We were waiting until things died down in there," Mike raised his eyebrow pointedly.

Finn flushed and opened the door all the way. Mike could see Kurt's back in the kitchen he was leaning on the table wiping his eyes.

"Let me take the groceries in the kitchen." Blaine whispered and pulled the bags away from him and winked. _Why? What is it with you and winking?_

Mike returned to the couch next to Finn.

"Let's kill some Aliens." Finn growled. Mike rolled his eyes and picked up his remote.

They played for a few minutes until Finn's character died and he nearly threw his remote at the television.

Mike paused the game and stood up. "Apple juice is calling me. I'll leave you here to…cool down." Mike flashed an empathetic smile and jumped over the coach. He walked into the kitchen only to back out silently again. Blaine has his arms wrapped around Kurt in a deep and overpowering kiss. Mike peered around the corner to see Kurt returning the kiss hungrily, his hands running through Blaine's thick curls. Mike eyes were fixated on the black locks of hair and couldn't help but swallow back a gasp. _Why am I so aroused by this? God, shut up Mike. Just turn around and go back to killing aliens! _

Mike shook his head and let out a silent laugh as he returned to Finn's side.

"It wasn't apple juice calling me like I thought. I am disappointed that it wasn't apple juice calling. I think it was a wrong number."

Finn chuckled. "Your sense of humor…"

"You are just jealous of my Asian awesomeness."

An hour later the smell of Lasagna was wafting through the house and Finn's chacarater had died twenty times.

"You are really out of it today." Mike patted Finn on the back and tossed his remote aside. "We've played enough for today."

"Dinner is ready." Kurt's voice called from the kitchen. Mike threw his controller to the side and rolled off the couch.

"It's kind of awkward having a sit down dinner with three other dudes," Finn said warily as he stood up and followed Mike.

"Finn, one of those dudes is an Asian. How can that possibly be awkward?" Mike laughed and walked into the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine were sitting down next to each other. If they were sitting any closer Kurt would be sitting on Blaine's lap.

"Is this some kind of double date or…"

"Shut up Chang!" Kurt and Finn said together. Mike caught Blaine's eye and laughed.

"It's just a joke! Although I do feel like Finn is becoming my girlfriend," Mike dodged Finn's swing at him and plopped down in his chair, laughing. "Now hon, don't abuse your Asian sex lord."

"You have too much fun with that Chang," Finn said picking up his fork and digging it into his lasagna.

"It's my Asian humor acting up again," Mike grinned and shoved a large amount of pasta in his mouth. "This is good."

"I say, it is the most delicious formation of pasta and sauce I have ever inhaled," Blaine smirked at Mike and he could help but choke back a laugh.

"My thoughts are as such," Mike said in his most dapper voice. "If this confection of deliciousness was prepared by one of Asian ethnicity it would have been better beyond any doubt."

Blaine snorted into his drink.

"What is this tomfoolery? I say chap there must be magic afoot if such things are being said at the dinner table."

"No magic good sir, just common sense." Mike raised his glass of apple juice towards Blaine and then took a sip, watching for Blaine's reaction over the brim of the cup.

"I'm surrounded by dorks," Kurt shook his head and looked down to hide his amused smile.

"I think Mr. Hummel is having second thoughts about courting me," Blaine said in fake earnest.

"Only if you continue to sound like that," Kurt glared over at his boyfriend. Blaine placed a hand on his chest in mock offense.

"I am quite astonished my darling. Is it really the forming of words that phases your young heart?"

"He plays in jest surely!" Mike called out, thrusting his fork into the air. "For a young lovers heart cannot be so fickle!"

"Why do I feel like I am in an old timey movie?" Finn said looking slightly worried but mostly confused.

"Do not worry Mr. Hudson my good fellow, these affairs do not concern you," Mike sent a wink to Finn and took another bite.

"I shall continue with this way of speech for the next half hour. If it displeases any of my party I shall quit the table immediately and consult a looking glass!" Blaine cleared his throat and began cutting into his pasta daintily with a fork and knife.

When dinner was over and Mike's tongue felt raw with flowery words and dapper sentences the group settled into the living room once again to watch Singing in the Rain.

It ended up with Blaine and Kurt cuddling together on the couch, Mike sitting in front of the couch with a pillow under his head and Finn in Burt's recliner chair.

As the credits came up on the screen Mike sat up and pressed a hand to his aching neck.

"I'm going to need to see an Asian chiropractor." He yawned and stood up. When he looked around he saw that Kurt was cuddled asleep in Blaine's arms while Blaine himself was yawning and looking up at Mike.

"I should probably get going," he said weakly. "I don't want to wake Kurt up though."

"I can give you a ride if you like." Mike picked up his jacket and half empty bucket of redvines. He glanced over at Finn who was nearly falling off Burt's recliner in sleep.

"Sure." Blaine wiggled out of Kurt's arms, gave him a kiss on a cheek. Kurt moaned and turned over snuggling up against the couch. "So cute."

Mike smiled at the pair as he shrugged on his jacket '_so cute' is right. Why can't I go back to having a relationship like that?_

Light snowflakes were decorating the air.

"Beautiful out isn't it?" Blaine's voice echoed in the empty streets. The thick clouds above them turned the streets into tunnels of empty sound.

"Beautiful but creepy, I expect dementors to show up." Mike nodded

Blaine chuckled and peered down the street. "Well it does look like a fog is starting but I don't feel like all hope is lost." He smiled up at Mike. "In fact I feel just the opposite"

Mike smiled but didn't respond. He led Blaine to his car and opened the passenger side door for him.

"Oh…uh thank you." Blaine smiled warmly and slid onto the passenger seat.

"Sorry, it's an old habit. When even I do it for Finn he laughs at me until I end up punching him." Mike blushed and walked around to the other side of the car.

"Alright tell me where you live. Oh and I should warn you that I am a crazy driver. Just like my Asian stereotype." Mike smiled over at Blaine but quickly frowned. _He probably thinks I am a huge dork. _

Blaine chuckled and shook his head as he pulled at his seatbelt.

"I don't know why Kurt never told me about you. You're so awesome."

Mike opened his mouth in shock.

"Well thank you. I'm not surprised at all. I have a tendency to keep my mouth shut if you haven't noticed," Mike turned on the heater and glanced over at Blaine. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "That shouldn't be too much of a shock to you. When you first met me I was standing on the sidelines watching the others converse to their hearts content. But it's kind of nice sometimes," Mike smiled. "People don't expect that much from you so you can make a mistake and no one will notice."

"I couldn't help but notice the cons of your personality. Nobody seems to listen to you. Sorry, that was blunt and rude." Blaine turned and looked out the window.

"No, it's fine. It's the truth," Mike nodded. "But that's okay. Some people listen to me. Finn listens to me."

"Are things between you-"

"No, I'm not gay." Mike swallowed and fixed his eyes on the road.

"But HE is?" Blaine raised his dark eyebrows and smiled, amused.

"No" _yes. It's completely obvious. _"Though sexuality isn't something that we really discuss."

"Oh I see. So you don't know?"

Mike bit his lip and shook his head.

"Well he dated Quinn and Rachel and he had sex with Santana but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing, nothing important," Mike's mind strained to think of a different subject. "So…on the subject of Snape…"


	4. Chapter 4: The Art of EyeFucking

_Blaine finds the Asian attractive, too attractive. _

Chapter 4 **{The Art of Eye-Fucking}**

"You have been hanging around with Mike a lot lately," Kurt eyed Blaine suspiciously as he pulled out his cell phone to respond to a text from the Asian.

"Well, he is pretty awesome." Blaine shrugged and smiled at his phone. Mike mentioned the significance of Neville Longbottom. "And I don't _hang around_ him a lot. I've only known him for two weeks. I only spend time with him when you are busy." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt. Kurt returned the kiss gratefully.

"Ewwwww," Blaine pulled away from the kiss to see Puck and Mercedes walking in hand and hand.

"Shut up Noah," Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Sorry guys."

"It is fine." Blaine waved it away and took Kurt's hand into his.

When Mike walked in Blaine felt a familiar rush of butterflies in his stomach. He smiled and waved for Mike to sit by him. Unfortunately Tina was in front of him, leading him to a different seat. Mike sent Blaine an annoyed look and a pitiful little side smile as he turned around and sat in front of him.

Blaine felt Kurt's hand slip out of his quickly. He looked away from the back of Mike's head to Kurt. Kurt was looking up at Finn, whose eyes were fixed on the empty seat next to them. Kurt smiled up and Finn and twitched his head to the seat, welcoming him.

Finn grinned and took his seat. Blaine watched the scene with pleasure. They were fighting a lot and it was good to see that they had finally come out of it better friends.

"Mr. Shue-"

"If I may" Mike muttered the rest of Rachel's sentence. Blaine chuckled and leaned slightly foreword, just to be closer to Mike. Everyone else seemed slightly deaf to what he said. _But isn't that the normal way of things?_

"I was wondering if we could focus on a possible solo I have planned out for regionals?"

Blaine zoned out. He was staring at the tag sticking out from the back of Mike's shirt. He wanted to reach out and tuck it but he felt like Mike would feel _harassed? Would he take it the wrong way? Knowing that I am gay. Just because I want to tuck his tag in doesn't mean I fancy myself infatuated with the Asian. _Rachel was now singing in front of the class. Blaine was still too distracted to pay much attention.

"Hon, fix the tag in your shirt." Tina whispered to him. Mike nodded and reached his hand back. Blaine's eyes scanned over the smoothness of Mike's fingers as they fumbled with the tag. After the tag was back in its proper place Mike's hand froze. Blaine's eyes widened as Mike rubbed at the back of his neck, ruffling the tips of his black hair. He bit his lip as Mike's hand slowly went up into his hair and combed through it lazily.

Mike leaned forward and ran both his hands through his hair. His shirt tightened around him and Blaine observed the lean muscles that rippled through Mike's back. Blaine put a hand to his mouth and began chewing on the tip of his thumb habitually as Mike shifted his body a little.

Blaine could faintly hear Mr. Shue's voice in the background. He blinked slowly and licked his lips for a second time as Mike lifted his arms up and yawned. A whole new set of muscles revealed themselves. Blaine imagined those muscular arms embracing him or those slim fingers touching his face. Blaine shuddered and finally tore his eyes away and looked at the ceiling.

"Blaine? Blaine?" He jumped and his eyes immediately went back to Mike, who was turned in his seat and was looking at him with a look of confusion, which quickly turned into a mocking smirk. Blaine's eyes flicked to Mike's neck.

"Yes? What?" He leaned back in his chair and looked around for who was talking to him. Rachel was looking at him, almost glaring.

"I don't know how it was at Dalton but in New Directions we pay attention to other people's talent." She said with an offended sniff.

A smile came to his lips and he exchanged glances with an annoyed Kurt.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I was," his voice cracked. "Distracted…I guess."

Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed before returning to her seat.

"Distracted? More like uninterested." Kurt muttered and nudged him. "Next time, stare at her and she'll think you are listening." Kurt winked.

"Good to know." Blaine's voice was still cracky. "Sorry, she makes me kind of nervous." _To be more correct _he _makes me nervous._

An endearing smile came to Kurt's face and he leaned in and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Stop being adorable. Are you feeling okay Finn?" Finn had started coughing halfway between Kurt's sentence.

"I'm okay," Finn muttered. His face was red as he looked down at his hands.

-_Don't mind Rachel, she can be an attention whore but sometimes she has a good heart.-_

Blaine smiled and looked up at Mike. He was standing on the other side of the choir room now dancing with Tina. Mike sent a subtle wink to Blaine as he spun Tina around.

_-Kurt told me she can be a bit two faced. I just wish I wasn't already on her bad list_.-

_ -Next time don't be so distracted. Ha! What was distracting you? Your boyfriend sitting next to you?-_

_ -I guess you could say it had to do something with…someone.-_

_ -Haha, it's cute how you want to keep your relationship subtle. I approve of subtly-_

_ -I'm very glad indeed that you approve. Asian approval is something I always strive for. If there is anything else I can do sir to keep your good opinion please inform me at once. -_

_ -I shall admit one thing my friend. I like your hair better when it isn't tame. But that is just my Asian opinion-_

Blaine felt his face get hot when he read the message. He looked around to Kurt, he was huddled in a corner discussing something with Finn. Blaine smiled when Kurt looked up and grinned at him. He sent a quick wink and turned back around.

-_You think I'm pretty without any hair gel in?- _Blaine sent the text before he could think about it. Out of embarrassment Blaine quickly sat down at the piano to hide his face from everyone's view. He watched Mike's feet dance around Tina's high healed and lacy boots. He shrunk even further when the Asian's converse shoes came to a stop. A second later Mike's phone fell to the floor. Blaine buried his hand in his face, his red forehead peeking out from behind his fingers.

"Mike," Brittany said with a laugh. "You dropped your phone."

"Yeah," Mike's voice was in a higher, nervous pitch. "Thanks Brit."

A few seconds later Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket. Blaine's stomach lurched as he reached for the device.

-_Haha! I think you're funny when you hide behind the piano_.-

Blaine swallowed, relieved.

-_I know you love HP so I let my walls come down.-_

_ -Let's go all the way tonight (and by all the way I mean Deathly Hallows P1 in theatre. You in? Tina is hanging out with her Asian cousins again tonight.)-_

_ -No regrets, just love…of Harry Potter (Depends on Kurt really. I don't know if he has plans. Just let me ask.)- _Blaine slipped the phone back into his slack pockets and strode over to Kurt and Finn. Their voices were lowed and he couldn't catch a word.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine rocked back and forth on his feet. "Do we have plans tonight?"

"Actually, I'm going out to dinner with my family."

Finn nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so Finn will be giving you a ride?" Blaine smiled. His phone buzzed and he resisted the urge to pull it out quickly.

"Yes I will." Finn smiled nervously.

"Okay…well. I'm going to practice on the piano some more." He jerked his head back to the piano and spun around to walk back.

-_We can wait for our letters from Hogwarts until we die. (I await your owl)-_

_ -You and I, we'll be young forever, If we use the philosophers stone. (Affirmative. Straight to the theatre after this or…)-_

_ -You make me feel like I'm living a HP dream they way you turn me on…to literature? Hah! It sounds wrong. (Of course! You drive though. Tina gave me a ride this morning.)-_

_ -I can't sleep, let's hunt horcruxes and don't ever look back! (I can handle that. It'll give me a break from your crazy Asian driving)-_

Blaine's smiled and quietly played some of the keys on the piano. He looked up at Mike, he was dancing with Brittany now while Tina practiced singing with Mercedes. Mike's eyes connected with Blaine's for a moment. _Oh dear god. What am I doing? He is straight, in love with his girlfriend, and not to mention the fact that I have a boyfriend. _Blaine's face got red again out of frustration this time.

"Are you going somewhere with Mike?" Brittany and Santana cornered Blaine as he put on his coat.

"Why yes I am. We are going to the movies."

"If you hurt Kurt I'll kick your ass dapper boy." Santana glared and pursed her lips together in a sassy pout.

"Yeah…and if you hurt Mike, Asian Santa won't bring you any presents next year."

Blaine's eyebrows stitched together in confusion.

"What are you two talking about?" He pulled his scarf on and his eyes looked to Mike who was kissing Tina goodbye.

"I'm very experienced when it comes to all things sexual and you and Mike have mucho amounts of sexual tension." Santana placed her hands on her hips. "If you try anything…"

"Santana has gaydar…except for sex. Sexdar?"

Blaine flushed and threw his hands up in the air.

"I'm not going to try anything." Blaine lowered his voice. "Mike and I…" Blaine's eyes flicked to Mike who was leaning against the door way with his neck craned back and his hands shoved in his pockets. Blaine licked his lips before he could stop himself. "Are just really good friends."

Santana and Brittany exchanged a knowing look.

"If you two are just friends then why do I always catch you eye-fucking him."

"Eye-fucking," Blaine swallowed and avoiding looking the other two in the eyes. "Alright, I find him attractive. Is that a crime? I'm not going to try anything. I don't have a crush on him. Besides he is straight. Evidence could never have been clearer. I swear to god if you tell anyone…"

"We won't tell anyone but watch your back Anderson. If you keep checking him out people are going to notice." With that Santana took Brittany's hand and walked away.

Mike, sensing the all clear, walked over to him.

"What was that all about?" He furrowed his eyebrows and began pouting in thought. _So fucking adorable. _

Blaine looked down, not wanting to be caught.

"They were just…giving me some warnings."

"Lame," Mike placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder and turned him towards the door. Blaine bit his lip and glanced over at Brit and San. Santana put her fingers up to her eyes and then pointed to him _"I'm watching you"_

"It's been two weeks. You think they would let up about the new kid thing." Mike put his arm over Blaine's shoulder in a friendly bro-like gesture. Blaine could smell a slight hint of cologne and _is that a lemon scent? Out of all the things in the world Mike, you have to smell that intoxicating. _

"It wasn't about the new kid thing." Blaine loosened the scarf around his neck and his fingers grazed up against the hand that Mike had on his shoulder. He felt Mike's grip tighten slightly then quickly pull away.

"Oh?" Mike turned around and started walking backwards down the empty school halls. He faced Blaine with a curious _gorgeous_ smile. "What we're they pressuring you about?"

"Something else," Blaine raised an eyebrow and grinned. "A secret that I shall take to the grave with me."

Mike scoffed.

"You have horcruxes don't you?"Mike's small smile turned into a big mocking grin. In that moment Blaine wanted to shove him up against the lockers and kiss him.

"You caught me," Blaine winked. Mike, still walking backwards, stumbled over a garbage can. "Oho! Smooth."

Mike sat up and laughed. "Yes, laugh at the stumbling Asian." Mike shook his head and looked around to see if anyone else saw it.

Blaine, still laughing heartily, held out his hand for Mike to take. Mike gratefully took his hand and pulled himself up. Blaine tired not to gaze at the muscles that flexed in Mike's arms but failed.

"What are you staring at Blaine?" Mike laughed, twitching his neck to the side.

"Nothing, important. I just dazed off in thought is all."

"Is that a regular occurrence with you?" He raised an eyebrow and walked began to walk backwards again.

"Not normally, I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Like?"

_ You, you, oh and you. _

"Kurt I guess. He's a definite Chang-I mean change in my life." Blaine instantly looked away from Mike who decided to turn around and walk by Blaine instead. _Oh Blaine, why are you such a bumbling buffoon. He is straight. Sure he is dead attractive but he is also straight. He also has a girlfriend. You also have a boyfriend. You don't have a crush on him. He is straight. You have been down the path of having a crush on a straight guy, the results were not good. _Blaine flinched as he remembered the guy had punched him in the face. _I'm definitely not going to ruin another friendship because I find the Asian highly attractive._

"Well, I'm sure you have made a definite change in his life as well. He has never had a boyfriend or you know… a guy that actually liked him before."

Blaine swallowed, feeling immensely guilty.

"I'm not going to hurt him." He said defensively. "I care about him."

Mike stopped and shook his head. Blaine took a few steps before he realized that his friend wasn't by his side.

"I wasn't saying that." Mike grinned. "I trust you," he patted Blaine on the back. "To be honest, I'm more worried about him hurting you. Kurt is great and all but you are my friend."

"So if I messed up would you still be my friend?"

"Yes, I think I would, though I don't guarantee that we would be able to talk as much seeing as Tina is Kurt's friend. But don't think too much about such things Blaine. If you are the stand up guy you seem to be I doubt you will intentionally hurt Kurt." Mike nudged him playfully.

"Thank you Michael. Is it cool if I call you that? Michael?"

Mike nodded and his lips formed a satisfied smile.

"Yes, I like that. It works coming from you. It's very," Mike spun around and faced Blaine, walking backwards again. "Dapper." He put his hands up expressively.

Blaine snorted and pushed Mike forward into another garbage can. Mike, predicting this, did a back flip over it. Blaine's eyes instantly shot to the amount of flesh that appeared as Mike's sweater was pulled down by godsend gravity. His dancers abs were exactly how Blaine imagined they would be. _I think about these things too much_. It was only a flash but it was burnt into Blaine's memory. Like he had just flipped through a porn magazine.

"Nice try." Mike said after he landed and pulled his shirt down.


	5. Chapter 5: Suddenly Karofsky

_Mike and Blaine run into some one neither of them expected to see._

Chapter 5 **{Suddenly Karofsky}**

"Is that Dave Karofsky?" Mike whispered to Blaine. "Oh wait. Heh. You don't know who-"

"I think it is." Blaine craned his neck to get a better look at the guy. _How could he possibly know what Dave looks like?_

"How do you know Dave?"

Blaine blushed and Mike couldn't help but noticed that he was ducking down a little to hide himself.

"I met with him briefly before."

Mike furrowed his eyebrows.

"What for?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine was either too busy making sure that Dave didn't see him or he was avoiding the question.

"Why did you meet Dave?"

Blaine looked up at Mike and winced, biting the side of his lip and pulling an adorably flustered face.

"Oh…er…it's something that I shouldn't talk about. I don't think Kurt would like it if I…er…told anyone."

"Hey Dave!" Someone called from behind them. Blaine yanked Mike behind a bench as Dave turned towards them.

"What the hell?" Mike muttered.

"Shush." Blaine put a hand over his mouth and huddled closer to him. Mike was itching to do something, anything. He just wanted to bury his lips in Blaine's hair, which was losing its gel. He swallowed and tired to pay attention to anything but Blaine. He pushed his urges to the back of his mind and concentrated on Karofsky's conversation.

"Dude I thought you transferred."

"Um…no, where did you hear that? No, I went away for a little while, to sort something's out. "

Mike moved Blaine's hand and raised an eyebrow.

"We have to warn Kurt," he hissed.

"I'll text him when Dave is gone."

"What did you have to sort out man?" Dave's friend asked casually.

"Just_ things _dude." He sounded extremely irritated.

"Oh well. Whatever. That homo you chased away is back with his homo boyfriend."

Mike nearly stood up and shouted at the guy but Blaine quickly pulled him back down shaking his head vigorously though his eyes did express a small amount of hurt, which made Mike ache with rage and compassion.

"What the hell man?" The boy shouted. Mike looked over the bench to see that the guy was holding his nose. Karofsky's face went from a dull pale to a fiery red as he shook his fist from the pain the impact caused.

"Don't use that word," Dave shouted loudly. Everyone in the theater looked up at this and the

The boy, who was far scrawnier than Dave, went to retaliate. Mike didn't know what he was doing when he jumped over the bench and separated the two of them. He was small but he wasn't weak, definitely not as weak as everyone thought he was.

"Knock it off guys," Mike struggled a bit to keep them apart until Blaine ran over and began pulling Dave away.

Not long after the fight started did the security guards throw the four of them out, thinking that Blaine and Mike were a part of it as well.

"You'll pay for this Karofsky," the guy shouted as he wiped his nose and walked away.

Dave, still raging, kicked a garbage can over and shouted after him.

"Calm down Dave," Mike didn't know what he was saying. He really wanted to punch Dave, but instead he was trying to calm him down.

"Shut the fuck up Chang," Dave turned on him. "I could have handled it myself without you bursting in."

Mike eyes narrowed and his clenched his fist.

"You're lucky I didn't _help_ the guy Karofsky."

"What were you going to do? Dance around me like a fairy?"

Mike lunged forward to punch Dave but was stopped by Blaine who pushed him back.

"This isn't your fight Michael," Blaine muttered.

"He scared Kurt away. He is a class A douche bag, why shouldn't I knock him down a peg or two?"_A person that can't face their own demons shouldn't take it out on other people._

"It's you." Dave's voice cracked, showing an entirely new emotion that Mike never thought he would see. He was looking at Blaine as though he was looking at a ghost. Blaine winced and turned around to face Karofsky.

"Hi Dave, nice to see you again?" Blaine reached a hand forward for Dave to shake. Dave looked down at it like it was going to bite him. His eyes flicked around as though he was looking for someone else. "He isn't here Dave, it's just Michael and I."

"I can't." Dave backed away, turned, and ran into the darkness of the parking lot.

Blaine sighed and put a palm to his forehead.

"Okay, what the hell is going on. How do you know Dave? How does he know you? Something happened and you aren't telling me." Mike started pacing back and forth, worried. _Something went on between Kurt and David but I didn't know that you were involved._

"Calm down Michael, calm down," Blaine placed his hands on Mike's arms and looked him the eyes. "Just…breathe."

Mike took in a long breath and stared back into Blaine's deep brown eyes. His mouth twitched in a tiny smile.

"Okay Anderson, I am calm. Tell me."

Blaine bit at his lip and broke the eye contact.

"I swore I wouldn't tell anyone." He turned around. Mike smile grew as he noticed the back of Blaine's hair was messed from the ruckus.

"Hello, wallpaper Asian here, who am I going to tell?"  
"Finn. Tina."

"I won't tell them I promise." Mike walked around to face Blaine. "I'm sure you'll feel a lot better if you tell me."

Blaine smiled and looked away from Mike's gaze.

"No I won't. I'll feel guilty for betraying Kurt's trust."

"He'll never find out you told me. I promise. I'm an expert at the Asian poker face thing." Mike comically waved a hand in front of his face switching from smiling to stoic in seconds. Blaine looked at him and smiled warmly. Mike chuckled and stopped pulling faces.

"Alright," Blaine grinned. "Come on." Blaine twitched his head back to the theater.

"Pretty sure we'll get yelled at if we go back in."

"Oh right, let's just go for a walk then?" Blaine gestured for Mike to follow

He was trying not to be too distracted by the fact that their arms were slightly grazing up against each other as Blaine started to talk.

"The week I met Kurt he told me about a person that was making his life a living hell. That person was Dave Karofsky. I told Kurt to stand up to him. Let's just say the results were a little less than satisfactory," Blaine breathed out causing the cold air to fog up in front of him. He licked his lips as if he was wary to continue. Mike watched every moment. Interested in what Blaine was saying but also enjoying watching Blaine's nervous mannerisms.

"And?"

"Well…Apparently Karofsky pushed Kurt into a locker and" Blaine cut off and looked over at Mike, his eyes filled with an adorable guilt.

"And?" Mike pressed though he had a feeling he knew where the story was heading.

"Kurt chased him and yelled at him…and…"

"Dave kissed him didn't he?" Mike grimaced.

"What? Why-er-how?"

"Wallpaper Asian, quiet and observant," Mike's mouth twitched a little and he folded his arms to warm himself from the cold. "I've known that he was gay since he first joined the football team. I had a feeling that their drama had to do with something along those lines. God, it's freezing, you wanna go into McDonalds?" Mike pointed to the fast food restaurant behind him and was amused by Blaine's shocked expression.

"I…yeah…it's cold." Blaine said, still looking confused. When they entered and sat down Blaine brought it up again. "You aren't at all surprised by this news?"

Mike frowned in thought as he tapped his toes to the music blaring from the speakers above them.

"I'm surprised that he kissed-"

Blaine shushed him and looked around for others before looking back to him.

"I'm surprised by what he did, but I am not surprised that he is," Mike leaned forward and whispered. "Gay." He leaned back and stretched his arms up. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him and he couldn't help but smile a little. "So I am less surprised than most would be. You'll learn that a lot doesn't get past me." Mike raised an eyebrow and stared at Blaine pointedly.

Blaine blushed furiously and looked down at his hands. _I caught you._

"Food?" Blaine asked without looking up.

"Sure," Mike jumped up out of his chair.

They walked up the counter and looked over the glowing menu. Mike still had his arms folded and his feet were habitually moving about to the music. He could see Blaine fidgeting nervously, staring determinedly at his feet.

"Hey Blaine, don't feel so bad. I won't tell a soul. I'll take the secret to the grave with me. Trust me." Mike smiled, knowing that wasn't the real reason Blaine was so despondent.

"It's not that Michael." Blaine muttered.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better Blaine, I'm not disgusted. I would say that I am more flattered than anything," _and extremely intrigued._ "It only means that you know an attractive gent when you see one." Mike patted Blaine on the arm and turned around so Blaine couldn't see the sheepish smile on his face. _Plus, it's not like you are the only one guilty of eye-fucking. Another secret I will take to the grave._

Blaine coughed awkwardly.

"It doesn't mean anything I promise."

"I never said it did."

"It's normal."

"I agree."

"So."

"I check out girls" _and you_ "all the time, Blaine. Girls check out guys all the time as well. It doesn't mean anything. It's perfectly natural. Some guys just don't understand what an honor it is to be observed by a gay guy."

Blaine chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, causing the curls to get even more messed.

"You're so calm about it."

"I'm a cool Asian like that." Mike did a little spin and then walked up to the counter to order his food.

When they returned to the table with their food in hand Mike brought up the subject of Dave again.

"So, what is really stumping me is how Dave knows you."

Blaine took a sip from his coffee and squinted his eyes as though he were looking for the right words.

"Kurt told me about it and I thought it would have been best if I talked to him about coming out. You know? Unfortunately I picked a bad place to bring it up." Blaine fiddled with his cup and didn't look up. "It was too public. Dave wasn't very happy about it. Big mistake."

"Oh I see." Mike thought over the situation as he nibbled half heartedly on a french fry. "Are you worried that he'll try something with your boyfriend?"

"To be honest? No. I don't know Dave but from what I have heard about him, even from a bias point of view, I just think he is confused and misunderstood. I don't think he would ever hold through to the threats he makes daily. All that seems like a front. Naturally I don't think that Kurt overacted to Dave's threat at all because that kind of stuff should never be taken lightly. But I don't think that Dave was really thinking when he said that. What do you think Michael?"

"I'll have to say that I agree with you, kind of. Dave is a pretty violent person but he isn't an idiot. Don't laugh Blaine, he is actually pretty smart. He's just not…smart when it comes to things like sexuality, I would say his confusion infuriates him. Like it is said in the Beauty and the Beast 'We don't like what we don't understand-'"

"'In fact it scares us.'" Blaine nodded, understanding Mike's reference.

"Didn't he look a little warn to you?" Mike said thinking back on Dave's pale and weak face. He remembered how big his McKinley High School Letterman's jacket looked on him.

"I imagine he grew up thinking that being gay was either a sin or just too abnormal, judging by the way he treated Kurt I'm thinking the latter."

"His striving to be popular has always been apparent. Being homosexual isn't exactly popular in a small town like ours." Mike rolled his shoulders back and rubbed his neck. Once again, he was aware of Blaine's stare and loving it. "I remember back in freshman year he tried out for the football team but didn't get in. Spent the rest of the day terrorizing the AV club with Asimo. "

"Asimo?"

"Him, I have yet to figure him out." Mike started unwrapping his hamburger only to look up to see that Blaine was biting his thumb and looking up at the ceiling. Like he was trying to be distracted. Mike grinned and looked down at his food, making sure Blaine didn't realize that he saw. "I'm thinking he doesn't come from a very nice family but I'm still not sure."

"Another closet case perhaps?"

Mike shook his head with a smile. "No, I don't think that's his case. He may just be a jerk. Asian shrug."

"Did you just say…"

"Yes, yes I did." Mike buried his face in his hands and laughed.

"Mike Chang, you are something else."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

They were sitting on the couch in Mike's basement watching one of his favorites on the big screen. The clock above the TV said it was twelve in the morning but it felt like five. Mike stretched his arm back and yawned, looking over at Blaine who was focusing a little too hard on the movie.

"Blaine?" He instantly looked up at the sound of his name.

"Yes Michael?"

"Are you tired?"

Blaine smiled a little and blinked slowly.

"Yes I am Michael."

"I really like it when you call me that." Mike leaned back on the arm of the couch. "If you are tired," Mike opened up his arms, welcoming Blaine into them.

Blaine's smile grew and he leaned forward onto Mike. His body was warm as he snuggled closely to the Asian.

"You like it when I call you Michael then? I'll never call you anything else."

Mike smiled and ran his hand through Blaine's gel-free curls.

"If you keep doing that I don't think we'll get any sleep."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing to me." Mike leaned forward and kissed the top of Blaine's head. He flipped around quickly and straddled Mike.

"You going to continue teasing me like that?" Blaine said, starting to run his hands up Mike's shirt. "I might just leave."

Mike sat up smiling. "No teasing then." He placed a hand on the back of Blaine's neck and brought him down to a kiss. Blaine's tongue danced around in his mouth as he pressed closer grinding his pelvis against Mike's. He groaned with pleasure and moved his mouth to Blaine's neck, running his hands through his hair.

Mike jerked awake in shock. He was panting and his heart felt like it was trying to win a race.

"What…I," He lifted up his blanket _fucking hell _and groaned. "That is not a good sign." Mike leaned back in his bed and swallowed still imagining Blaine's lips and hands all over him. "Fuck," he jumped up from his bed and darted to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6: A Disagreement

_Blaine addresses the new problem and Mike receives a black eye. _

Chapter 6 **{A Disagreement}**

"What? You_ saw_ him Blaine? You actually saw him?" Kurt's eyes were wide with fear and he was practically shaking. "What am I going to do? _What am I going to do_?"

Blaine didn't know what to tell him. He stood up and pulled a crying Kurt into his arms and pressed his lips on his forehead.

"It'll be fine Kurt, he's not going to hurt you."

"How do you _know _that Blaine?" Kurt pushed away from him and began walking away.

"You didn't see him Kurt, Michael and I can tell he changed. Anyone with eyes could see that he is not the same."

"Michael? You're calling him _Michael _now." Kurt spun around glaring.

"You are changing the subject Kurt, for no good reason. Mich- _Mike_ is just a friend. "

"I'm sorry," Kurt sat down on the couch and bit at his fingers nervously. "You're right."

"Don't worry too much about it Kurt, you have the entire Glee club behind you."

"This isn't right, I shouldn't go to school terrified for my life."

"Then don't Kurt," Blaine sat down next to him. "If anything he is more afraid of you."

"You don't know what he is capable of."

"To be fair Kurt, neither do you."

"Don't give me that kind of attitude." Kurt scowled.

"You are only snapping because you know it's true."

"You don't know him."

"Neither do you."

"Yes, I do. I know what he really is."

"No, you don't know _who_ he really is. Nobody does, _he _doesn't even know." Blaine took Kurt's hands into his and looked him in the eyes. "I'll be by your side all day tomorrow okay? And when I we don't have classes together I'll have Michael be there."

"Does Mike _know?"_ Kurt dropped Blaine's hands and stood up. "You told him didn't you?"

"No…yes. I told him. He is a really good friend and I trust him Kurt." Blaine leaned back on the couch and stared up at Kurt, pleading with his eyes. "He wasn't really surprised Kurt. He guessed that something like that happened. He knew what was up with Dave long before you did."

"You trust him Blaine?" Kurt's pulled a face. "Then I trust him." He smiled a little but there was a trace of sadness in his eyes. Blaine tugged at his hand and pulled him down onto the couch, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for understanding."

"I didn't know that Mike came with the Blaine package," Kurt said, teasingly.

Blaine smiled, thankful for Kurt's joking in such a serious moment.

"Well," he shrugged and put an arm around his boyfriend. "It's more like a bonus feature just that just recently got added. Get one Blaine get a free Asian friend. You really should get to know him. He quiet hilarious and good for conversation,"_ and so very attractive_

"You could have fooled me."

"It's not his fault nobody really listens to him. He's just…doesn't grab attention as easily. He kind of like's being the token Asian in the background. It spares him from drama."

"Like the drama with Karofsky that you just pulled him into?"

Blaine groaned and leaned back _why did I have to do this to him, what if he can't handle the pressure? What if he avoids me now because I attract too much attention? Stupid rambling fool. _

"I'm sure he'll just smile and let it slide." He spoke the words knowing they weren't entirely true.

"That fucker Karofsky is back," Puck announced angrily when he entered the choir room the next day. "I saw him this morning."

Everyone looked up in shock except Blaine who continued to softly strum at his guitar. He didn't want the entire Glee club to know that he knew who this Karofsky was. It didn't stop him from being nervous though. He felt his insides churning with fear and anticipation. Mike was going to pick Kurt up from his last class and walk him to Glee club. They were late.

"Where the hell is Kurt? We have to find Kurt and tell him." Finn stood up, his face was red with rage and worry.

"Calm down Finn, I'm sure Kurt is fine. Karofsky wouldn't do anything to him in front of the entire school." Rachel said as sweetly as she could muster. "Come and sit by me," she patted the chair next to her and fluttered her eyelashes suggestively.

Finn ignored her and looked back to the door.

Blaine began tapping his toes impatiently when Mr. Shue walked in to start the class.

"Where is Mike?" Blaine heard Tina whisper to Quinn.

"I have no idea."

Finn stood up before Mr. Shue could finish his speech.

"Mr. Shuester, I'm sorry but I think we should look for Kurt right now. Karofsky is back."

Mr. Shuester nearly dropped his clipboard.

"What?"

"Don't worry guys, Kurt is with Mike, I saw them walking together after class. They weren't heading towards the choir room though."

"What good is Mike going to do?" Puck scoffed, but Finn seemed relieved enough to take a breath.

"Yeah what if it's Mike and Kurt against Karofsky and all of his friends?" Tina sat up eagerly. "I don't think Mike could take on all of them."

Blaine's mind was going wild with thoughts. _What if I was wrong, what if Karofsky really is dangerous. What if he does get a bunch of his friends to beat the two of them up? Oh god, what have I done?_ Blaine stood up and everyone's eyes darted to him.

"We have to-"

"Will?" A lady with red hair popped her head through the door. He face was terrified. "We need you in the principal's office."

"What's going on?" Finn practically shouted.

_This is my fault. This is all my fault. Why do I keep telling everyone to stand up for themselves? What the fuck is wrong with me? Am I just living all my regrets through them? God dammit! I am such a fucking idiot._

"Stay here," Will put up his hand and followed the lady out of the choir room.

"We have to do something." Finn growled and spun around to face the rest of the club. "I'm not sitting around here to see what happened." With that he stormed out of the choir room, Puck and Sam following quickly behind him. Blaine hesitated for a moment before standing up and running after them. Leaving all of the girls, and Artie, behind.

The halls were still full of chattering students saying their goodbyes but Blaine could hear the mutterings of the words "Fight" and "Karofksy" and "That Asian kid." But he was still surprised to see Mike and Karofsky sitting next to each other in the principal's office. Mike was holding an ice pack to his eye and Karofsky had a bandage around his fist. Kurt was standing and muttering something to Mr. Hummel who looked pale with anger. Kurt on the other hand looked incredibly calm and didn't have a scratch on him.

Burt Hummel was glaring, not at David but at a third party that Blaine didn't recognize. There were three rough looking boys in lettermen jackets. The one in the middle had a disgusted scowl on his face and was easily the biggest of the three.

"You!" Finn shouted as he barged through the door. "You bastard!" He shouted at Dave and lunged forward to attack.

Several things happened at once. Dave winced, Mike and Mr. Shuester stood in front of Finn holding him back, Kurt screamed at Finn to stop, the three boys started laughing, and Puck threw up his fists ready to take on anyone that came at him.

"Not in my office Hudson." Mr. Figgins shouted.

"Listen Finn, it's not what it looks like. Dave is on our side. It's Asimo you should be worried about." Mike spat at the other three. The big one in the middle chuckled.

"Go dance to your Asian pop music Chang."

"I'll have none of that in my office" The principal shouted again. He didn't really have much of effect though. Blaine slid past the drama and walked up to Kurt.

"Are you alright?" He tugged at Kurt's sleeve. Kurt jumped out of his reverie and stared over at him.

"Oh, hi," He hugged Blaine. "I'll be fine, just a bit shaken up is all." Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder at Mike. Mike was sitting back down next to David who looked relieved but still terrified. Mike looked up at Blaine and smiled to show that he was okay. Blaine felt relief shoot through his body and returned the smile. Mike looked pointedly at the jock next to him and then quietly pointed to Kurt's back then put a thumb up, clearly saying that things between the two were cleared.

Blaine grinned, even more relieved.

"What were you doing?"Blaine asked as he pulled away from his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled and wiped his eyes.

"I took your advice and trusted that Asian friend of yours." Kurt winked. "We had a little talk with David before those three Neanderthals showed up."

"Asimo, Henderson, and Erickson stay here. The rest are free to go." Figgin's announced.

David was the first out the door, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"I'll explain more later," Kurt whispered, taking Blaine's hand. "Let's go and sing."

"Come on Mike," Finn growled and glared at his shoes.

"Yes sir," Mike said sarcastically and stood up, still holding an icepack over his eye.

"Tina isn't going to be happy when she sees that Chang," Puck laughed and threw an arm over Mike.

"Warrior wounds are sexy," Sam said matter-of-factly.

_-You wanna tell me what happened? I don't like being in the background and Kurt is being evasive-_

Blaine was practically dying with anticipation as he waited for Mike to respond that night. But the response was well worth the length.

_ -Well I talked to David this morning (Asian therapist style) and he agreed to meet with Kurt to clear things up. He has been away because he was visiting his grandma who died last week. He said that while he was there he had a lot of time to think since she didn't have any video games at her house. There is a lot more too it but I won't go into too much detail. So I urged Kurt to talk to David and he agreed. I said it would be best for both of them if they talked it out. It would make it a lot easier for them to go to school together. They were just shaking hands when Asimo and his buddies decided to pay us a visit.-_

_ -Wow, you are really good at this Asian therapist thing. So, Kurt just forgave him. Just like that?-_

_ -No, he said it was going to take a while but he was willing to see that David was changing and that he was going to give it a try. I think Kurt is too good a soul to flat out refuse to see the good in David.-_

_ -I'm glad things sorted out the way they did, though you did end up with a black eye and a nagging girlfriend-_

_ -Bah, she is just worried about me. But I think the sexy warrior wound will benefit me in the future with her. ;D-_

Blaine scowled and nearly put down his phone when it buzzed again.

_-I'm sorry, that was kind of crude.-_

_-No, not at all. Its normal bro talk.- _Blaine groaned as he sent the message. "_Bro talk"? Really Blaine? You sound like an idiot. _

_ -Still, let's change the subject.-_

_ -Okay, who loved Lily more? James or Snape?-_

_ -…Snape-_

_ -Well I guess we can't agree on everything.-_

It was then that Blaine's phone started ringing.

"Blaine Anderson speaking."

_"How can you not agree with me on this? Snape clearly loved Lily more and I'll tell you why…_"

They playfully argued about the subject for the rest of the night. Mike was so avidly in love with the Snape/Lily relationship that he even took to immaturely insulting Blaine's face a couple of times. Blaine took it all in stride and found it extremely amusing how Michael took the subject so passionately. When they reached the end of their argument Blaine looked to his clocked on his bedside table. It was blurry but he could see that it was four in the morning.

"Let's say this Michael Chang," Blaine said yawning. "The epitome of love for you is Snape's love for Lily. The epitome of love for me is James' love for Lily."

The Asian scoffed and chuckled.

"_If anyone told me they love me like James loved Lily I would ninja kick them in the throat_."

"I'll make sure Tina get's a hold of this information." Blaine turned over and snuggled up against his pillow smiling.

_"She thinks the epitome of love is Edward's love for Bella."_

Blaine made fake throwing up sounds.

_"Oh god, it's late."_

"Technically it's early Michael."

_"Shut up and go to sleep. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight."

Blaine fell asleep with his phone cuddled up against his chest and a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7: A Momentary Slip

_Karofsky wants to join the Glee club. Will they allow it? _

Chapter 7 **{A Momentary Slip }**

Mike Chang was never more surprised in his life when Kurt walked into the Glee club two weeks later with one David Karofsky following sheepishly behind. Blaine followed shortly after with a grin on his face. He shot Mike a knowing look.

"What is _he _doing here?"

"Shut up Puckerman," Kurt said. "Dave is joining New Directions."

If Mike's life was a cartoon he imagined that jaws would have dropped to the floor. _David "The Fury" Karofsky is joining Glee Club? Dave is joining._

"What? No, he can't. I won't let him." Rachel said definitely. Kurt sent her one of his ice queen stares.

"It's not up to you Rachel. It's a free club, he can join if he wants to."

Blaine walked past Dave and Kurt and took a seat next to Mike.

"Do you think you can help his cause?" Blaine leaned in and whispered. Mike felt the sweet sexual strain thicken as Blaine's arm leaned against his.

The tension between the two of them did not desist even after Mike subtly addressed it. In fact Mike felt like it was getting a little out of control for him. There were moments in his day when he would accidently write Blaine's name in a text book or go out of his way to see him in school. He even ditched Tina once to spend more time at the Hummel-Hudson residence just in case Blaine decided to stop by. He had the sounds of Blaine's footfalls memorized. It was getting a bit ridiculous but he was good at hiding it. _Really _good at hiding it, much better than Blaine was.

_"Watch out for that Blaine kid, I think he has a bit of a crush on you."_ Tina would say whenever she had the time to actually spend an evening with him.

_"No he doesn't. You are just paranoid. Even if he did have a bit of a crush on me he wouldn't do anything about it Tina. He is smarter than that. It's not like I lead him on or anything." _

_ "Yes I know that but still. Just stick to plan of making sure he doesn't betray the Glee Club"_

_ "Still? It's been nearly two months Tina!"_

_ "Can never be too careful"_

Mike looked up at Dave, who looked terrified and slightly irritated. He nodded at Blaine and stood up.

"I think we should give Dave a chance guys.' Mike said turning to his fellow glee clubbers who looked slightly surprised by him. _That's me, I never speak up. I guess you could say Blaine gives me the courage to do so. _"I mean it's obvious that Kurt doesn't mind. Why should you?"

"I think two years of slushies in the face is good enough reason." Artie pointed out.

"Forgive and forget," Blaine stood next to Mike.

"You don't know what it's like to have a slushy in the face Anderson," Tina scowled. Mike twitched. _Fuck, she is going to make me choose isn't she?_

"But I have," Kurt said, stepping forward. "And might I add that I have been targeted by Dave Karofsky far more than any of you and I'm still willing to let him join."

"Oh so that makes you better than all of us?" Mercedes snapped. Mike was shocked that she would speak that way to her friend.

"Mercedes!" Quinn gasped. "Kurt is simply saying that if he is willing to try an forgive so should we. I welcome Karofsky."

"So do I," Sam said putting his arm around his girl. "Even if he gave me a black eye."

"I'm with Barbie and Ken on this one," Puck nodded and flinched at the sassy glare that his girlfriend was giving him.

The rest were silent.

"And you Finn?" Kurt looked up at Finn, his eyes narrowed. Finn was sitting up in the top row of chairs his expression was hard for Mike to read.

"Finn, he could tear up our entire Glee club unity." Rachel said angrily.

"I'm with Kurt on this one." Finn said quietly. It was then that Mike caught it. Not only did Finn like Kurt but Kurt obviously returned the feelings. It was apparent by the big grin that Kurt had on his face because of this response. Mike eyes flicked to Blaine to see if he caught it.

"You would choose Kurt over me?" Rachel fumed.

"Please Rachel, Finn would choose anyone over you." Santana muttered. "Though I agree with you guys. It's bad enough having fancy pants here to spy on us."

"Blaine isn't here to spy," Kurt shouted, tears were starting to show in his eyes.

"Alright you guys, let's settle this," Mr. Shuester said, finally speaking up. "Those of you who think Dave can join stand on this side of piano" he pointed to the right side. "Everyone else stand on this side." He pointed to the left.

Kurt and Blaine instantly walked to the right side followed by Quinn, Puck, and Sam.

Rachel led the others to the left side. This left Mike and Finn to decide.

"Mike," Tina folded her arms and glared at him. Mike glanced over at Blaine who was raising his eyebrows expectantly. "Mike, are you really going to choose them over me?"

Mike opened his mouth but closed it.

"Are you really pulling that shit Tina?" Finn scoffed as he took a step next to Kurt. "He is not a robot. He can make up his own mind."

"But she is his girlfriend Finn," Rachel protested.

"That doesn't mean he should hand over his decisions to her."

"I can't believe you are actually considering joining them."

"Mike already made his decision. Remember?"

"Mike do you really want the guy who threw a slushy in your face for Christmas to join Glee club?"

"That's it!" Mike shouted, making everyone go silent. "If you guys are going to be this prideful all the time about what has happened in the past I'm not sure I want to be a part of this Glee club. It's gone, it's in the past. All of the slushies have been washed from our faces and Karofsky isn't the same person anymore. Remember when Puck used to be the one doing all the slushy throwing? You were sure quick to forgive and forget him."

"He threatened Kurt-"

"And he asked for forgiveness. Kurt is giving him a chance. If you didn't notice but they have started saying hi to each other in the halls. Am I the only one that noticed that? Am I the only one who isn't so sucked up in my own life that I can see that David Karofsky is in fact a changed man? You guys need to get your immature heads out of your asses and see that people aren't just one dimensional things walking around like zombies on this earth. People like David have feelings and passions just like us. They aren't aliens."

Mike took a breath and looked at all the people staring at him in shock. Then he continued.

"If you are really going to make me choose, let me choose for the cause not for the people that support it." He looked directly at Tina as he walked over to Dave, who was attempting sneak away, and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the front of the Glee Club.

"I'm team Karofsky," He tugged Dave over to the right side of the piano.

After an awkward pause someone finally spoke.

"You're right hon," Tina said, smiling. She walked over to Mike and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mike smiled and blushed. She then whispered in his ear. "I have never been more turned on in my life."

Mike coughed and couldn't help but grin.

"I agree with my Asian buddy," Brittany took a side step to the other side of the piano. "Because I'm afraid Asian Santa won't come this year if I don't."

By the end the only person not standing on the right side of the piano was Rachel.

"Come on Rachel, he is not going to steal your solo's." Kurt said, mockingly. Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Don't expect me to sing a duet with him Kurt."

"I would never." Kurt winked at her.

"So much for the wall-paper Asian act." Blaine whispered to Mike as everyone awkwardly welcomed David to the group.

Mike grinned and shook his head. Blaine was standing extremely close so Mike could hear his words. His fingers were fiddling with the sleeve of Mike's jacket. Weather he was doing it on purpose or out of habit Mike didn't know, but he liked it.

"By this time tomorrow, they'll think that someone else made the speech. That's how good I am at it." Mike winked and he couldn't help but steal a little glance of Blaine's lips. _I'm so good at being unnoticed I could kiss you right now and nobody but us would know about it. _Mike let the façade that he usually put up to show Blaine he wasn't interested down for that moment. He looked Blaine in the eyes and flinched his arm closer to him. Blaine's mouth fell open in shock and he raised an eyebrow. _Really?_ His eyes seemed to say.

"Alright class, now for next week, since it is a special week, we will be doing love songs." William Shuester said loudly, shuffling his students over to their seats. Mike's face went expressionless and he stepped away from Blaine to walk up to the chairs. "I am going to pair you off" He held up a hat full of papers. "This way again. Each pair is going to pick an appropriate song and the best duet is going to win 50 dollars."

"Each?"

"No Santana. Who is first?"

Rachel stood up promptly and skipped over to the hat and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Quinn." This caused everyone to burst into laughter but Quinn and Rachel looked positively mortified.

"I'm not singing with her." Quinn said, frowning.

"As it is written so it shall be Quinn," Puck said laughing.

"Let's see what you draw Noah," Rachel scowled and stormed to her seat next to Artie.

When it was Blaine's turn Mike felt his stomach lurch with hope. He was more disappointed than ever when Blaine drew out Tina's name. Tina clutched onto Mike's arm and groaned.

"Be nice Tina, he is my friend." Mike murmured.

"Mike, your turn." Mike wiggled out of Tina's grip and walked forward. On the way down he caught Blaine's eye who was still giving him that questioning look. Mike's face still showed no sign of a reply. He didn't want to slip again. _Tina, Kurt, Tina, Kurt, Tina, Kurt._

He was surprised to pull out Dave's name.

"David."

Dave was just getting used to the atmosphere when the sound of his name made him jump a little bit. He smiled a little bit and shifted awkwardly in his chair.

Kurt was next, he let go of Blaine's hand as he practically skipped to the front. It was obvious who he got considering they were the last two left.

"Finn, surprise surprise!"

As the club separated into pairs Mike's phone buzzed with an expected text from Blaine.

_-?-_

_ -Asian poker face.-_

_ -?-_

_ -Enjoy Tina's company-_


	8. Chapter 8: Conformation and Confusion

_Blaine gets an answer, which may or may not be a good thing._

Chapter 8 {Conformation and Confusion}

Blaine felt like he was going to explode. Mike had shown something in that moment that brief moment when their faces were inches away when the entire room had gone silent and the only thing Blaine could hear was his own heart pounding and Mike's slow breathes, after that there absolutely nothing from the Asian not even a glint in his eyes.

It didn't bother him that Kurt got paired off with Finn or that he got paired off with Tina, it was bothering him that Mike was being so cryptic.

_-It's not like I'm that interested or anything, I just wanna know is all-_

_ -Dude I have no idea what you are talking about-_

_ -You are enjoying this aren't you?-_

_ -Enjoying what?-_

_ -I can see you right now. Either Dave has been saying something really funny for the past five minutes or you are enjoying this.- _

_ -Dave is hilarious. And stop staring I can tell that you are making my girlfriend suspicious.-_

Blaine looked up at Tina who was glaring at him and tapping her fingers impatiently.

"I'm sorry, old Dalton buddy." Blaine slipped the phone into his pocket. Not bothering answering Mike's text.

"What are you texting him about?" Tina asked suspiciously.

"He asked how everything was going with me and I told him that I had a bunch of Glee club members hovering over me because they think I am a spy."

After Glee club was over and Tina was done berating him with questions, Blaine fell into step with Kurt and Finn and took the formers hand.

Kurt jumped but smiled with pleasure.

"Can you still come to the party tonight?"

"Of course, I might be a little late though so don't worry about starting the party before me."

Kurt nodded and squeezed Blaine's hand happily.

"Who is going to be there?"

"Everyone in Glee club. Wes and David and a few other Dalton boys."

"I can't wait for the drama Rachel and Tina are going to start." Blaine smirked

His smile quickly fell when he spotted Tina pushing Mike against a locker in a deep kiss. He scowled and shoved his free hand into his pocket.

"Get a room," Finn called out jokingly. Mike surfaced from Tina's lips and looked up, smacking his lips together.

"What?"

"You heard me Mike," Finn said laughing as they walked by.

Blaine didn't look up from his feet until Kurt pulled his hand away.

"God Blaine what is with the death grip?"

"Oh sorry, " Blaine winced.

_Stupid Blaine, don't let things like that get to you._

_ But there was that moment._

_ Moment or not you are still dating Kurt and he is still dating Tina._

_ But what if you broke up with Kurt._

_ I'm not going to leave this perfectly healthy relationship just to be rejected. Kurt is wonderful and faithful. Like I should be. I feel dirty just having bad dreams about Mike._

_ What if Mike broke up with Tina?_

_ That wouldn't make him any less straight._

_ Look at me, I am having an argument with myself._

"Hey guys! Wait up." Blaine turned around to see Mike running up to them.

"What's up Mike?" Blaine heard himself say. When he really just wanted to punch the Asian, or kiss him, either one would satisfy.

"I was wondering if I could help you two," Mike pointed to Kurt and Finn. "Needed any help preparing for the party?"

"Um…sure." Finn looked oddly uncomfortable.

"Good, because I don't have a ride there unless I can go with you," Mike laughed awkwardly. "My car is in the shop."

"What about Tina?"

"She can't go, didn't she tell you?" Mike shrugged. Blaine felt hope rush through his chest. _Who knows what could happen at a Valentine's Day party. No! Stop that. You are not going to cheat on Kurt. Even if you had the opportunity you wouldn't take it. _

"That's too bad."

"Yes it is." To Blaine's pleasure Mike didn't seem that disappointed that his girlfriend wasn't going.

"Listen, Mike thank you for standing up for David today," Kurt said, turning towards Mike.

"It was nothing." Mike's mouth twitched in a tiny smile. Blaine loved it when he had that tiny, mischievous smile on his face. In fact Blaine loved all of Mike's subtle expressions. For example: whenever something shocked him he would blink and tilt his head back a very little bit. Or when something annoyed him he would twitch his thumb back and forth.

Blaine believed he like these subtle expressions because they showed how Mike was really feeling. They were slip ups of his true personality. He would often pull enthusiastic faces but they didn't show who he really was, they only showed everyone what he wanted them to see.

"It wasn't 'nothing' Michael, it took a lot of courage to come out and say that. Especially for you." Blaine didn't look at him when he said that. He was still too distracted by that moment that they shared. He didn't want to look at Mike and _not _see that expression. Blaine didn't hold his constitution for long because it was hard for him to not be curious.

Mike's tiny smile grew a little bit.

"Well, I guess I understand Dave in a very abstract way." Mike sniffed and looked up at the sky, squinting at the sun. "With this weather the snow will be cleared up by tonight." Blaine caught the obvious hint and didn't question Mike further.

"This is my stop," Blaine said when they reached his car. "I'll see you guys tonight."

Blaine waved goodbye and pulled out his keys.

As he began to open his door he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Mike, smiling at him.

"Yes?" Blaine tried to sound calm but Mike was standing awfully close to him by now and for the second time that day his eyes showed something different. A sign that he possibly felt what Blaine was feeling, that he might return affections.

"Surprised?" Mike whispered so low that Blaine barely heard it.

Blaine tore his eyes away from the Asian and pulled at his collar nervously. His heart felt like it was up in his throat pounding away at his vocal cords. He could, for the first time, feel Michael's stare.

"I'd be lying," Blaine cleared his throat. "If I said I wasn't."

"Asian poker face." Mike waved a hand in front of his face and the expression changed as he backed away from Blaine. "See you at the party tonight."

Blaine couldn't wait. _Forget hairgel tonight. He likes it better when I don't use it. _

He was running late, he was too developed in his thoughts that he lost track of time. On his way there he found himself stuck behind a man driving his tractor very slowly. As he trailed behind the man his brain slipped back into the same debate.

_Okay, so Michael likes you but he is dating Tina, and you are dating Kurt. Michael is too much of a sweetheart to cheat on his girlfriend. And you like Kurt too much to cheat on him. But isn't it cheating already if we have an understanding? Should I break up with Kurt for Michael? No, everyone would hate us. Fuck. No. I like Kurt, a lot. But I like Mike a lot too. But who do I like more? If I get Kurt to break up with me somehow, but I don't want Kurt to break up with me. I still like him. It's one or the other Blaine. Mike probably knows this. He is probably going to pick Tina so why should I even bother with it. _

Blaine pulled up into the drive way to see that everyone was already there. As he walked up the path the door suddenly flung open and Mike was standing there. Blaine had a moment to compose himself before he was noticed.

"Hey Michael, sorry I'm late, I was stuck behind a guy on a tractor the entire way."

"Do you love him Blaine?"

"I don't even know him. Plus tractors are a major turn off for me." Blaine stopped chuckling when he saw the almost terrified look on Mike's face. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Just….do you love him?"

_Oh god, he is going to ask me to break it off with Kurt._

"I don't know Michael, you know how I feel about that word."

"If you ever need anything Blaine," Mike put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. It was then Blaine knew that if Michael kissed him he wouldn't do anything to stop him. "I'm here for you." he pulled him into a hug. Blaine blinked in surprise but quickly return it. He felt incredibly peaceful in Mike's strong arms. He could feel Mike's breath on his neck and shivers crawled up his back.

"Thank you?" Blaine's voice cracked as he clutched onto Mike, he didn't want to let him go. He felt like they fit so perfectly.

"I will always be here," never before had Blaine heard him speak with such conviction. Something terrible must have happened.

"Mike, tell me what is wrong," Blaine pulled away and looked into Michael's eyes. Mike backed away a bit and his eyes shifted about nervously.

"Go inside Blaine," he could see tears building up in Mike's eyes. "Enjoy the party. I-I can't talk about it." Mike rushed past him but Blaine caught his arm.

"Michael?"

Mike spun around and looked him in the eyes. His heart raced as Michael stepped a little closer.

"Blaine," he bit his lips and his hands slid down into Blaine's. "I really like your hair like that." His eyes glazed over and he leaned in. Mike gripped onto his hand tightly but just as quickly let go. He backed away down the steps, staring up at Blaine.

"I can't."

"I know. Neither can I."

"Go to the party Blaine." Michael spun around and walked down the pathway.

He took in a big recovering breathe and placed his hand on the doorknob. He felt like he was about to cry. _What have I done to myself? Why did I let my feelings for him get this far? Okay, calm down Anderson._ Blaine wiped his eyes, put on a brave face, and walked inside.

He couldn't keep his composure for long when he saw Finn and Kurt standing in the living room arguing with each other about something that Blaine couldn't focus on.

"Someone," his voice was strained. They both looked up at him. Kurt looked terrified and Finn looked pale with guilt. "Someone tell me what happened," he pointed to the door. "What is wrong with Mike?"

"Did he leave?" Kurt said, his scared look vanished and was replaced with worry. "Is he walking?"

"I'll give him a ride," Finn went to get his coat. Kurt placed a hand in front of him to stop him. "Oh right. Not a good idea."

At that moment David walked up the stairs. He was looking uncomfortable and out of his element as he shuffled awkwardly towards them.

"Hey David," Kurt said warmly. "Could you do us a favor?"

Dave only nodded in response.

"Can you catch up with Mike. He pulled a crazy Asian and decided to try and walk home. Do you think you could give him a ride?"

"Yeah sure," David shrugged. "Anything to get me away from-nevermind," He smiled apologetically.

After Dave grabbed his keys and left after Mike, Blaine turned back towards the other two.

"Tell me what's wrong."


	9. Chapter 9: David's Story

David needs an Asian therapist. Mike makes a final decision.

Chapter 9: **{David's Story}**

_How could they do this? How could they possibly do this to him?_ Mike felt his heart breaking for his friend as his feet crunched the snow beneath him. He wiped at the tears streaming down his face.

_ "Kurt, just tell him the truth. People were bound to find out. It's been happening for a month now."_ Fine had said early that night when Michael had walked in on him and Kurt making out heavily in the kitchen.

The image flashed across Mike's mind and he growled. _If Blaine finds out, he'll be so hurt. I know that he cares for Kurt. I know that he cares for me as well but I'm not the one dating him. I'm not the one that is supposed to be faithful. If I were dating him I wouldn't do anything so harsh. If I were dating him, he wouldn't suffer. He wouldn't be oblivious. _

_"If you don't tell him Kurt, I will."_ Was the last thing he said before he stormed out of the house. _But will I tell him? Do I really want to be the messenger of bad news? I hate all of this drama. I hate it. It's all Blaine's fault. No, that's not right. It's my fault. I should have got so involved. I should have just stuck to the background._

So entranced by his own thoughts, Mike was unaware of the truck that was slowly pulling up next to him until there was a loud honk, making him jump.

He flipped around. David Karofsky was waving a hand from behind the windshield. It was then that Mike realized how freezing he was, he had left his jacket at the Hummel residence. His entire body was shaking and his feet felt like they were going to freeze off. He walked over to the window of David's car and peered in.

David rolled down the window and spoke. "Hey, need a ride."

Mike nodded vigorously.

"Get in," he leaned over and unlocked the door. Mike quickly got into the warm truck and pressed his hands against the heating vents.

"Th-thank you Dave."

"You're an idiot."

"I know." _But not as big as an idiot as some people I know._

"What were you doing?"

"I was trying to see how long it would take before I developed hypothermia."

"Hypothermia?"

"Nevermind David," Mike grunted and warmed his hands some more. "Why did they send you?"

"I was available and I wanted to get out of there."

"Not loving the Glee club crowd are we?" Mike's mouth twitched in an attempt at a smile as he looked over at the jock.

David bit on his bottom lip and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "It's not that. Not really."

"Is it…Kurt?"

"No," Dave looked uncomfortable as he said it. "Why would it be him?"

"Dave," Mike rolled his eyes. "I know you are gay."

David slammed on the breaks and glared over at Mike.

"Who told you?" Michael found himself in a sort of death grip as Karofsky clutched the collar of his shirt. Mike's face when instantly blank, it was his defense mechanism in way. He was like a special creature that played dead whenever threatened.

"No one had to tell me Karofsky, now would you please remove your hands from my shirt. I have had enough shit to deal with today. I don't need your angst." Mike said in a monotone fashion as he blinked slowly.

"Sorry, sorry," David removed his hands and went back to the steering wheel. "How did you know?" He looked at the Asian from the corner of his eye.

Just then Mike felt his phone buzzing. He hesitantly pulled it out.

- _Michael Chang, you need to explain to me what is going on right now. I can't bear to think about the way you looked tonight. You have to tell me, I am your friend Michael. No, Michael. I'm more than your friend and you and I both know that so tell me what's up.-_

Mike shut his phone and turned back to Karofsky who was doing his best to wait patiently for his answer.

"A lot of things are obvious to me David, your sexuality is one of them." Mike leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes, and breathed out a sigh of anxiety.

"Hmmmmm," David eye's focused on the road. "Just don't tell anyone Chang, I'm not ready."

"Am I the type to reveal secrets?" _Good question Michael, are you?_

"I don't know." _Neither do I._

"You can trust me," Mike folded his arms and sighed again. Sensing that David had a lot more on his mind Mike raised a hand and snapped his fingers. "Go ahead David, pour your heart out. I want a good distraction."

And so David "The Fury" Karofsky.

"I have three older brothers. Each of them were known and popular in high school. All three were the stars of the Football and Hockey teams. They used to bring home chicks and make-out with them. I thought it looked gross and when I told them they laughed at me for months and called me a hom-that word. It was a pretty bad time dude. I kind of lived with it on my mind for long after that. When I finally entered High School I wanted to be just like my brothers you know? A popular, chick magnet you know. Then I didn't get on the football team freshmen and sophomore year and my older brothers were really disappointed in me. They would constantly tease me and laugh in my face and call me…names. My dad and mom were a little upset about it, they never said anything but I'm sure that they were mad about it. They always tell me that they will be happy with whatever I do as long as it's not drugs or stupid stuff like…I dunno…unprotected sex. But I think it shocks my dad that I haven't actually been with a girl. I've kissed a girl before but it was sticky, her lip gloss was sticky. I didn't like it you know?"

Mike nodded and urged him to carry on and tired to ignore his buzzing phone.

"Then I met Hum-Kurt. Something about him made me angry. Just that constant air of…like he thinks he is better than everyone else."

Mike nodded in agreement, feeling bitter towards the boy they were talking about.

"it bugged me man, everything I did to him just made me feel worse because it didn't effect him."

"Affect."

"Right, affect. I've always been bad with that."

"I know"

"How?"

"I just do, please continue."

"Anyways," Karofsky coughed. "So I kissed him."

"I know."

"Wh-"

"Don't ask."

"I knew that you knew some of the drama because you were the one who brought me and Hummel together but I didn't know you knew that much."

"Don't be bothered Dave, please carry on."

"Ever since I did that I have been so confused. Like…I was angry at him but I was really angry at myself. I keep playing it over in my head and even in my thoughts I can't make myself seem like a good guy. I'm the enemy Mike, the bad guy. Blaine is the hero."

Michael flinched at the sound of Blaine's name but sat up and stared at David pointedly.

"Life isn't a story Dave, life doesn't just have heroes and villains. You," Mike pressed a finger against Dave's arm. "Are not a monster, or a troll living under some bridge, or a two headed dragon, or a possessive step mother. You are person, human. You have flaws. You weren't born with bad blood, no one is. Not even Hitler. People over-simplify things like that far too much. You can't just go through life thinking everything is light and dark. There are shades of yellow and blue and burnt oranges as well dude." Mike felt odd expressing his inner most thoughts like that but he had a feeling that David was actually listening. _Desperate for any advice._

"My flaws are huge dude," he could see tears starting to glisten in David's eyes.

"So are mine."

David scoffed and his voice cracked with emotion. "What could be worse than someone that hates himself so much that they take it out on people they car-people? I hate everything I am and I have no one to blame but myself."

"That," Mike paused for a second to think. "Is true," He patted him on the shoulder. "But you have everything to gain from this experience David Karofsky." Mike shrugged his lips and waved his hand in front of his face. "Forgiveness, respect, how to wear a beret properly..."

Dave snorted back a laugh.

"What the hell is a beret?"

"A hat…thing," Mike patted himself on his head to emphasize. He chuckled a little bit as well.

"A hat thing," David repeated. "You are strange."

"I've been known to be that way from time to time. Do you like him?"

"Hummel?"

Mike nodded in response.

"I…I don't know Chang. I'm still confused about that. I think…" he paused in thought "…yeah I do. I do like him. I mean, I don't just go kissing anyone you know? When I see him I get feelings, and I am jealous of that-that fancy boy he calls a boyfriend. But I can't tell. What if it's just because he is the only other gay kid in this school? Or the only one that is out of the cabinet."

"Closet."

"Right, closet."

"So what you are telling me is that you do like Kurt but you think you only like him because he just so happens to be the only gay kid at our school?"

"I'm saying is that I don't know. The only other gay kid I know is that fancy pants boyfriend of his. He is definitely not my type," David grumbled.

"I'm going to warn you now David, do not pursue Kurt. It's clearly nothing extreme…yet, so I think you will be safe if you stop it now," _I should have taken my own advice._ "Trust me, he is far too distracted by someone else right now."

"I know…that stupid…preppy…"

"Don't call Blaine stupid okay? He is an incredible person and is just a victim of circumstance. "

"Oh, sorry, I forgot he was your friend."

"He is my best friend," Mike looked out the window at the snowy treats too hide his face from David. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. He felt the pain like an unjustified stab to the back. Knowing that Blaine would one day find out and feel this pain made him hurt even more.

"Are you afraid that I'll steal your best friend's boy friend?" David laughed a little.

"No, no I am not David," Mike still didn't look at the jock. "I'm telling you this for your own good Karofsky. It's better just to stay away and not get too involved in that drama. I'm sure you'll find someone someday but right now romance is not something that you should focus on. Life has so much more to offer and you don't want to waste your life wishing for someone that you can never be with."

Dave didn't respond, he wasn't expecting him to, but the silence was making him anxious.

Mike leaned back in his seat, trying to calm himself down by taking in a breath and breathing out slowly, his body shuddered as he did so. It shuddered not because of the cold but because the emotions he was holding in. Each inhale and exhale released them slowly and steadily until he felt like his head was clear enough to sit up again.

He clutched his phone, it was still buzzing.

**17 messages. **

** 2 voicemails.**

** 5 missed calls.**

_ All from Blaine._

Mike swallowed and pushed the phone back in his pocket. He was afraid that if he responded he would reveal too much.

When David dropped him off at his house Mike turned and leaned against the door staring pointedly at him.

"Keep on the right track David, don't shove people into lockers or throw slushies in their faces. Don't try to impress anyone but those who already accept you for who you are," he flashed a reassuring smile and shut the door behind him.

As he walked up the path to his door way his phone buzzed again. He groaned and pulled it out of his pocket. He frowned even more when Tina's named flashed across the screen.

He started to think of all the things that he said to David. He started to think about how Kurt was kissing Finn with such passion that it was like a heat wave was emitting from them. He started to believe that if he had feelings for someone else more than her then why would he even risk hurting her more by accidently cheating on her. _I don't need a security blanket girlfriend and that is what she has turned into and I don't want to wait to hurt her at a later time by making a mistake. If I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it properly._

"Hello Tina how is it at your cousins?"

_"Hey Mike how are-"_

"I think we should break up."


	10. Chapter 10: Trust

_Blaine discovers._

Chapter 10: **{Trust}**

Blaine had his fists clenched as he stared at the door to the choir room. _I'm going to punch him when he gets here. I'm going to punch him in the face and…step on his toes. We'll see how he dances after I am done._

He opened his phone again and looked at the last message Mike sent him.

_-I made it home. I saw that you were worried about that. David gave me a ride.-_

That was all. Mike didn't respond when Blaine texted back, asking what he was thinking and what was wrong. He didn't even respond when Blaine texted that morning. He had spent the entire weekend trying to get a hold of Mike and worrying about him. It was infuriating. Even when he visited the Chang residence he was turned away by Michaels parents.

"He is out with his girlfriend" they told him, which made him even more irritated. _Now you choose to spend time with her. Now? God dammit Chang what are you doing to me._

Blaine tapped his toes impatiently and ran a hand through his hair as everyone else started walking into Glee club. He wondered if he would even see Mike. He didn't see him at all during school hours. _Did he stay home from school? Is he sick? _Blaine buried his hands into his hair out of frustration.

"What's wrong fancy pants?" David walked up to him, smiling a little. It made his face completely different. Like he was a big teddy bear or something.

"Nothing David. Listen you gave Micha-Mike a ride home on Friday right?"

Dave shrugged and nodded.

"Was everything alright with him?"

"I wasn't really paying attention," David shifted his eyes awkwardly. "We really just talked about me."

_Of course Michael, always make the subject about someone else, never about how you feel, never about your likes or dislikes. You save all of that for-_

"For me," He said aloud.

"What was that?"

"Nothing David."

Blaine looked up to see Tina walk through the door. His stomach flipped, expecting to see her hand in hand with Mike. He was disappointed to see that Mike didn't join his girlfriend.

He was shocked to get an undeniable death stare from the girl as she walked past him. _What the hell is going on here? First Mike, now her?_

Blaine leaned back in his seat and sent a warm, unconcerned smile in her direction. She huffed and marched further.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt walked toward him. He looked pale and fidgety.

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly and took his boyfriends hand into his. _It's so good to see someone who isn't mad at me or avoiding me or confusing me. "_Where is Finn? Doesn't he usually come to Glee club with you?"

"He had to stay behind to get yelled at by a teacher."

"How was schoo-"

"Have you seen Mike? I really need to talk to him?"

"He's been avoiding you too huh?"

"And Finn, we tried all night to get a hold of him on Sunday but he didn't respond," Kurt sighed and leaned forward. Blaine placed a hand on his back and began to scratch it soothingly.

"I wish I knew what was wrong." Blaine said sorrowfully. "Are you sure he didn't say anything?" He felt Kurt tense up under his hand.

"He didn't Blaine, trust me."

"I trust you." Blaine looked at the door wistfully and sighed.

His brain was working so hard not to focus on how much it ached to not have Michael's smiling face before him, or his witty texts sent to him. He tried to focus on how worried Kurt was. _I didn't know that he considered Mike such a good friend. _Blaine tickled Kurt's back with his fingers trying to relax him a bit.

"Alright class, " Mr. Shuester stood up from seat and clapped his hands together. "Love songs. Glad you could make it Finn."

Finn stalked into the room and sent a wary glance to Kurt. _They are both so worried about him._ Blaine felt his stomach churn with displeasure.

"Love songs, why are love songs so popular can anyone tell me?"

Blaine couldn't bother to listen to anyone's answers. _I wish he would just show up. God, why can't he just-_

"Hello Mike, thank you for joining us."

Blaine jerked up from his reverie to stare at the new arrival. Mike looked _monotone, placid, and indifferent, like a completely blank canvas. But if I look at him closely I can see something in his eyes. Irritated? Angry? Annoyed? Sad? _Blaine felt an urge to stand up and shout. Instead he bit down on his lip and felt heat rising as he looked at the Asian. His stare was not returned, in fact, Michael's eyes avoided everyone as he walked up to the top of the classroom and sat alone.

Blaine heard Tina scoff and Kurt shifted uncomfortably beside him.

"Where was I?" Mr. Shue continued.

Not long after they were told to return to their partners for practice. Blaine closed his eyes and tilted his head back and let out a small irritated groan. Tina had her face set in glare as she walked up to him.

"I'm think that we should sing _Hate(I Really Don't Like You)_ by _Plain White T's_."

"That's not a love song," Blaine smirked, trying to keep the mood light. It would not succeed though, the thick hateful tension she was sending his way was overwhelming.

"It has the word love in it and it fits us perfectly."

"I don't hate you though," Blaine confessed. He actually liked Tina for her outspoken style and her over-shadowed voice.

"I wasn't talking about you," Blaine followed her glare to Mike who was staring at Dave with his eyes determinedly looking at his partner and no one else. "But yeah…I hate you too."

"I'm sorry that you feel the way."

"You know what?" Tina whispered loudly to him, leaning forward. "This is all your fault." Tina spun around and stormed out of the room. Blaine didn't want to follow her, he wanted to turn around and confront Mike _but I can talk to him later. I better catch up to her._ He quickly stood up and followed her out the door.

"Tina, I'm sorry if I…." his voice trailed off as he stared at the sight which was now before him. Kurt was being kissed. Blaine's boyfriend was being kissed. Finn Hudson had his hands tightly around Kurt's waste and his mouth was pressed firmly against the smaller boy's in an undeniably passionate, lustful kiss.

Blaine felt his world go dim and the sounds around him blur as Kurt pushed Finn away and stared at him in shock and fear. He blinked and his mouth fell open.

_Numb, despondent. _

He tore his eyes away from the two and followed Tina, who was too distracted by her own rage to notice the infidelity taking place.

"Blaine," he heard Kurt's voice say in the back of his mind. Blaine held up a hand and he followed Tina down the hall.

"Tina," Blaine felt like he was underwater, he was choking all the air around him like he wasn't meant to breath it. Tina twirled around and glared at him.

"You know, Mike didn't even want to be your friend. He was only your friend because I wanted him to spy on you. But you," she pointed at him threateningly, he stepped back a little. He was slowly coming back to reality as every word she shouted slapped him in the face. "You, ruined him."

"How," Blaine felt tears building up in his eyes and his heart was starting to burn with heartache. "Why?"

"You made him-"

"No not you Tina," Blaine closed his eyes and turned around. "Why Kurt?" He opened his eyes and looked at the two of them. Finn and Kurt stared at him both with the same torturously guilty look on their faces.

_Heart broken, betrayed. _

"Blaine…I…" Kurt stepped forward, his eyes shimmering with tears and his nose red.

"If you didn't cared about me at all," Blaine held his hands up and backed away from Kurt. "You would have ended it before you did this." He shook his head and his chin quivered. "I have been nothing but faithful to you Kurt," he bit down on the inside of his cheek and looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep the tears down. "I thought you respected me enough. Respect_ us_ enough. And you…" he turned to Finn who flinched. "You made me believe that you could be trusted. Kurt told me how you rejected him last year. I thought that you were safe company. Was it all a lie to keep me from suspecting? Am I the punch line in a cruel joke?"

He backed away a little more.

"I didn't want you find out this way," Kurt's voice was strained.

"Oh, how exactly were you planning on telling me?"

"Dude, calm down."

"Not helping Finn, I was going to tell you Blaine."

"He didn't really have a choice. Mike was going to spill the beans anyways," Finn muttered, folding his arms.

Blaine suddenly felt nauseated.

_Heart…shattered._

"He knew. Mike knew? How long? Don't answer that. I don't want to know. I don't want to know," tears were pouring down his cheeks and he turned away from them and walked away quickly, ignoring their shouts after him as he pushed through the double doors and out into the fresh winter air.

_Everyone, all of these people that I cared about and trusted have been lying to me. But why you Michael? Why did_ you _lie to me?_


	11. Chapter 11: Dammit Chang!

Chapter 11: **{Dammit Chang!}**

"I'm sorry Mike."

Mike didn't look at her when she spoke. _Don't break the poker face Michael, don't let anyone see how you really feel._

"For what Tina," it took a lot of strength for him to say it as nonchalantly as possible.

"Dave, can you leave us here?"

"No, I think David should say," Mike finally turned towards her and put a hand on the back of his chair in a unworried stretch. "Anything you say can be said in front of him."

"Don't worry about it Mike, I think it's better if I get out of here." Dave picked up his bag, flashed a reassuring smile and walked to the other side of the room. Mike followed him with his eyes he caught a glance of Kurt and Finn before Tina blocked his few. They were silently bickering about something and Kurt looked like an emotional wreck. Mike frowned, when all the bitterness was shoved aside Mike felt for the guy. Pity mostly. _I pity him for being such an idiot._

_ "_I made a mistake." Tina sat down in front of him and took his hand into hers. He pulled his hands away and couldn't help but raise an annoyed eyebrow.

"Are you forgetting that I broke up with you? Not the other way around."

"That's not what I am talking about," Tina pouted. "I'm talking about Blaine."

"We have been through this Tina, I didn't cheat on you."

"I know, Blaine told me…or at least he screamed it at Kurt. That's not the point. I shouldn't have been so angry at you for breaking up with me when really all you were trying to do was prevent me from getting hurt. I realize that you don't have feelings for me like you might have for…someone else," she sighed wistfully but had Mike's full attention. "I guess I should have seen it coming. I'm not the best girlfriend."

Mike shook his head and leaned forward, taking her hand.

"You were a great girlfriend Tina," he smiled a little. "I just don't want to be in a relationship when I don't have feelings for you anymore."

Tina sighed and looked away from him.

"I know."

"I'm sorry Tina."

"I know you are Mike. But you have more important things to worry about," she sniffed and fiddled with her lacy sleeves. "Blaine is pretty upset."

Mike dropped his nonchalant persona instantly. "What?"

"He stormed out of school just now, Kurt and Finn…"

Mike legs were shaking as he stood up.

"Blaine found out," He whispered. "Didn't he?"

Tina nodded quickly and looked up at him with worried eyes. "Mike, are you okay?"

Mike didn't bother answering, instead he sent a quick glare to Kurt and Finn and ran out of the choir room.

"Blaine," he called out as he ran across the parking lot. Blaine looked up and then quickly back down as he fiddled with his car keys. Mike finally reached the car just as Blaine was about to shut the door. Mike went to stop the door from shutting but his hand got smashed.

"Oh my god, sorry!" Blaine opened the door and quickly got out.

Mike ignored it and shook his hands.

"Forget it Blaine," he looked up at Blaine and squinted his eyes, trying to see what Blaine was feeling. Blaine was an open book unfortunately. Mike could see the heart-ache and emptiness in his eyes and his heart yearned to comfort him. "Blaine, I'm-"

"You knew Mike," Blaine shouted then his voice went into a soft, desperate whisper. "_You knew_"

Mike stepped back a little and his face flinched like Blaine had spat on him.

"Blaine, you don't understand," Mike looked away from him, trying not to show how much it hurt him, how much it wrecked him to see Blaine so torn up. "I wanted to protect you." His eyes lowered to the cement below his feet. "I wanted to stop your heart from hurting."

He heard Blaine take in a breath.

"I would have been grateful if you told me, if I didn't have to find out by seeing them."

"I didn't…mean."

"Mike," Blaine practically shouted. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Mike finally looked up, bewildered.

"Stop trying to keep everyone happy!" Blaine shoved Michael back. "Dammit Chang! Don't do this to people. I know you were trying to keep me from being broken-hearted but dammit…I'm more hurt that you didn't tell me the truth. I'm more hurt," tears were streaming down his face. "That you kept me worrying about you the entire weekend." He wiped at his tears in frustration. "I'm more hurt that you knew about this Mike, that you knew and you decided not to tell me. You decided that you could control the fates and keep everything happy and lovely so nothing would hurt. Who are you to deicide, Chang? Do you really think that I wasn't going to catch on eventually? Do you think it would cause me any less pain to have you avoid me until Kurt broke up with me? Do you think I could bear that Michael? " Blaine shoved at Mike again, who was staring at him in shock.

Mike didn't know how to respond, his tongue was stuck. This time, he wanted to speak out. He want to say something. But when he needed his voice the most it left him.

"Say something…."

"Blaine…I…"

Blaine wiped face again and took in a breath. "Is our friendship real, Michael? Is it? Did you really only become friends with me to spy on me?"

"No! God, no! Of course not! Blaine I would never do such a thing," Michael's voice was cracking and vulnerable as he stepped a little closer to Blaine. "I became your friend because I wanted to be your friend. Please just…trust me."

Blaine backed away, shaking his head. "I need to think about this."

Mike watched as Blaine's car sped out of the parking lot. His mind felt empty. His body felt sore. His eyes were starting to sting as he stepped toward the school. _You really fucked it up this time Chang._

_-Blaine, you were right. I'm sorry, I should have told you.-_

_ -I'm sorry.-_

_ -I'm sorry Blaine.-_

_ -Blaine I know I'm being a hypocrite by asking you to respond but please respond-_

_ -Blaine?-_

_-Blaine? Please.-_

_ -Okay, I get it. Just message me when you aren't mad at me anymore.-_

After trying to calling twenty times and sending even more texts messages Mike finally set down his phone and buried his face in his hands he started to sob uncontrollably as he thought of Blaine and how he was feeling.

"I fucked it up, I fucked it up so much." He said aloud as he rocked back and forth in his chair. Michael hadn't bothered going home when everyone in Glee club had left. Instead he had walked into the empty auditorium and sat down at the piano.

_If I could just go back to the day I first met him. If I could just not talk to him. No, I could never do that. I love everything he has given my life. I love his friendship. I love his stupid mannerisms. I love his curly hair. _

"Oh god, I love him," for a moment after saying that Mike felt a powerful elation, a sort of electricity running through his entire being. But it was quickly stamped out the ache he felt knowing that Blaine was mad and that he was the cause of it. _I never wanted to cause him pain. If anything I want to give him the opposite of pain. I want him to be happy. I want him to be so happy that his entire existence seems like a fairy tale._

"Hey, Asian buddy…"

Mike looked up to see Brittany standing on the opposite side of the stage. Her smile was bright and welcoming. Looking at her reminded him of the friendship they once had and how much he missed it, they had stop being close when Tina stepped into his life. Not out of jealousy or dislike, they just fell away from each other. _Oh Brit, what happened to us?_

"Oh," he stood up and tried to compose himself though tears were still dripping off his chin. "Hey blonde buddy." He wiped his faced and forced a shaky smile.

Brittany walked over to him and surprised him with a big hug.

"It's okay," She said as she gripped onto him and patted his back. "He'll come to his senses, I know will. He is just being an adulterer."

Mike knew what she was trying to say but he couldn't help but chuckle a little as he returned the hug.

"If he doesn't come back then he isn't worth it," she pulled away and smiled at him innocently.

Mike nodded numbly and wiped at his tears again.

"Cheer up Mikey, nobody like's a sad Asian."

Mike chuckled again.

"You know what Brit-Brit," he smiled again. "You are right, he'll come around. But for now I think the only thing that will really cheer me up is if I could have this dance?" He bowed slightly and held out his hands.

"Anything to cheer up my Asian buddy."


	12. Chapter 12: The Dancer

Chapter 12: **{ The Dancer}**

Blaine was tired, he was beaten down. His eyes were dry but every once and a while a pathetic sob would escape from his throat as he sat in his car with his hands leaning on the steering wheel and his dropped down so no one passing by could see what an emotional wreck he was. He heard children laughing around in the park, celebrating the melting of the snow and new grass and flowers forming. It made him ache for company _I need to talk to someone._ He thought to himself. _I need to talk to Mike. _

He heard the jingle of a little bell and his head jerked up. There was a tiny, black-haired boy riding a small tricycle around with his mother close behind him.

_"I'll tell you a secret Blaine, I don't know how to ride a bike,"_ Mike had told him one night while during a Disney movie marathon.

_"What? Why?" _Blaine had responded.

"_My parents never taught me, they wanted me to work on my piano lessons. I was too much of a push over to do anything about it." _Blaine remembered seeing the sad little pout that appeared on Mike's face after he said it.

_ "You still are a push over Michael."_

_ "Oh shut up Blaine."_

Blaine sat up in his seat and turned on the ignition.

_"I'll teach you how to ride a bike someday Michael."_

_ "I'm holding you to that promise. It's humiliating that I haven't learned yet. I'm glad I could tell you that."_

_"I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me that."_

Blaine shook his head and cursed under his breath as he pulled the car out of the parking lot. "Why am I such a twit?" He stepped on the gas and headed back to the High School. He didn't know what provoked him to go back to the school instead of the Chang's house but he was glad to see Mike's car was still there.

He heard music playing from the auditorium as he walked in the school. There was no singing, just the piano. _Is that Mike playing?_ He crept into the back of the stage just as the music was ending.

Blaine felt like he was trespassing on someone's private property but his curiosity and yearning was too strong to ignore. He sunk down behind a behind a box and peered over to see the stage. He could hear Mike chatting with Brittany on the other side.

Blaine felt his stomach lurch when Mike skipped out and held out his hand to lead a smiling Brittany into a dance position.

"Whenever you are ready Brad," Mike called out and beamed at Brittany. "Ready my blonde buddy?" He said with a laugh when a soft melody started playing on the piano.

"You know it Asian buddy." She winked and they began to dance.

Blaine watched Mike move his body perfectly around his partner. Not a single step was out of place and his feet slid around like they were floating. Mike picked Brittany up in an elegant lift. Blaine didn't pay attention to the way Mike's arms flexed anymore. Instead he concentrated on the face.

Mike was beaming, glowing even. To see him in such a state made Blaine feel euphoric. In his lifetime Blaine had never seen someone so passionately happy.

_The way you can cut a rug._

_ Watching you is the only drug I need. _

It _was_ like taking a drug, watching Mike perform. Blaine could feel his heart starting to pound and he moved his hand up to his lips to silence a gasp. Tears were forming at the brim of his eyes as Mike spun around on the spot. As he finished the spin and faced the empty chairs Mike's face expressed everything that Blaine was feeling.

"I love him," Blaine whispered behind his fingers. When he said it was when ever inch of him knew it to be true. _I love him, I love Michael Chang._ Blaine remembered the speech he gave the day he first met Mike about love. No doubt lingered in his mind that he was staying true to his beliefs in saying that he loved Mike.

_Mike_

_ Mike Chang_

_ Michael Chang._

Just thinking the name gave him a rush of overpowering emotion and he could help but laugh a little. He wiped the single tear that streamed down his face and looked back up at Mike who was dipping his blonde friend as the final move for the dance.

Blaine shrunk down further and turned around to lean against the box. He wiped more happy tears away and tired to remain silent as Mike and Brittany discussed their faults in the dance number.

His mind was lost in the fog of Michael that he couldn't help but lean back and take a deep breath and whisper the name over and over again.

"Michael," his stomach churned with yearning. He wanted to jump out of his hiding spot and take Mike Chang's hands into his and tell him how he felt. How never in his lifetime had he felt such a passionate desire to make Mike smile. To make him laugh. To make him be as happy as he was when he danced. _I don't care if I can't be with him. It would break my heart to be rejected by him but I still just want to see him be this happy for the rest of his life. No one deserves that more them him. _

_ His silly Harry Potter references._

_ His ridiculous Asian humor. _

_ His smile. _

_ His expressive eyes. _

_ The way his right thumb twitches when something irritates him. _

_ His subtle sarcasm._

_ His quiet feet. _

_ His laugh._

_ His humorous facial expressions._

_ Michael Chang…I love you._

"Alright blonde buddy, I'll see you tomorrow and thank you…this is just what I needed."

Blaine felt his chest and throat burn at the sound of Mike's voice. He swallowed back the urge to call out to Mike and peered to see what Mike was doing.

"Hey Brad, mind if I stay a little longer? I wanted to practice some piano before I head home. My mom has guests over and she doesn't want me pounding away with them there."

Brad shrugged in compliance, picked up his piano music and left the stage.

Mike sat down at the piano and closed his eyes as he began to play effortlessly. Blaine found himself standing up, unafraid of Mike seeing him now.

Blaine recognized the tune instantly. It was from his favorite Disney classic.

Except Mike was making the interlude longer and more beautiful with every key he hit with his slender fingers.

"_I can show you the world."_ Blaine sang as he stepped out onto the stage. Mike didn't miss a beat or open his eyes, instead small smile came to his face.

"Hello Blaine."

"_Shining shimmering splendid_" Blaine leaned on the piano and ruffled up his hair before Mike opened his eyes.

"I'm guessing you're not mad at me anymore." It was then that Mike eyes shot opened and stared into Blaine's. Blaine felt a shudder go through him as those eyes drank him in.

"_Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide_." Blaine shook his head in reply to Mike's question and smiled brightly as he sang. He slowly walked around the piano as he sang.

"_I can open your eyes_," he threw his hands up and spun around causing Mike to chuckle. "_Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride._"

Blaine slid onto the bench next to Mike and began to play the same song on a higher octave. Sitting close to Mike didn't have the awkward sexual tension it used to have. Now it just felt right. He wanted Mike's touch against him at all times, just for the comfort of him being there. _But a little sex never hurt anyone either _Blaine thought smugly as his fingers grazed against Mike's.

"_A whole new world_," Blaine continued as he looked over at Mike. He was grinning and his face was red as his eyes followed his own fingers. "_A new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us "no" or where to go or say we're only dreaming…_"

Blaine nudged Mike playfully.

"I'm not singing Blaine," Mike smirked and still didn't look up.

"Come on, no one is here to listen."

"But _you_ are Blaine, the one person that I would worry about impressing is you believe it or not." Mike's fingers continued to play the song but the words were no longer accompanying it. Blaine felt a smile come to his face.

"You…could never disappoint me Michael." Blaine didn't know what he was doing but he placed a hand on Mike's lap. Mike finally fumbled on the keys and came to a stop. Blaine didn't move his hand and Mike didn't push it off. Instead he turned and looked at Blaine.

"But I have, haven't I?" Mike bit his lip and searched Blaine's eyes.

_Not with the lip biting Mike, do you want me to tackle you down and kiss you?_

"Never" Blaine whispered.

He was pleasantly surprised when Mike placed his own hand over Blaine's.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kurt sooner. I was afraid of hurting you." Mike closed his eyes and gripped onto Blaine's hand tighter. "The last thing I would ever want to do is cause you pain."

Blaine found himself scooting closer to Mike.

"No harm has been done Mike, I have forgiven him and Finn, though they don't know it yet….they are probably worried. Anyways, so should you. You are a good friend and they shouldn't lose your company."

"Good friend?" Mike opened his eyes. "Is that what I am?"

"Much more to me actually," Blaine had no control over the words that tripped so easily over his tongue. Nor did he care.

Mike smiled to the side and his eyes glinted with pleasure. He lifted Blaine's hand up to his lips and grazed it softly against them.

"Well then…" he whispered, his hot breath on Blaine's hand caused his entire body to freeze in anticipation and desire. "Where does that lead us Anderson?"

"Somewhere important I suppose," Blaine managed to say. "But I'm really not paying attention to what is in the future. I kind of like where I'm at right now."

Mike looked up into Blaine's eyes and a satisfied smile flashed before he tugged Blaine closer to him. Mike's mouth was soon inches away from his.

"Stop being so cheesy Blaine, or I might throw up rainbows." He whispered as his eyes flicked to Blaine's eyes then back down to his lips.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Blaine closed his eyes and brought a hand up to the back of Mike's neck.

"I dunno, I imagine rainbows probably taste good."

"Not as good as this is going to."

It is a scientifically proven that lips are the most sensitive part of the human body. Blaine understood that little fact now as his own pressed against Michael Chang's. He could feel every wrinkle in Mike's lips. He could taste the chapstick that Mike may have applied earlier that day. His lips tingled as Mike gently hummed against them. Blaine scooted even closer as the kiss deepened. He moved a hand to Mike's face and dragged his thumb across the Asian's soft cheek. It was slow and intense as the two of them explored each other, like they wanted to do for the longest time.

Out of every kiss Blaine had ever experienced this one gave him the most feeling. This kiss with Michael Chang was something that he would never forget. He would always remember the texture and the smell of Mike. This kiss, was a love kiss.

When they pulled apart Mike leaned his forehead on Blaine's and stared into his eyes. He was glowing with happiness like he did when he danced. Blaine's eyes started to glisten with upcoming tears of joy. _I can make him that happy! I can! I, Blaine Anderson can make Michael Chang happy. Me, of all the people in the world._

"What's wrong?" Mike asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing Michael," Blaine chuckled. He pulled him into another kiss and rested his hand on Mike's chest where he could feel his heart beating rapidly like his own. Mike's hands slid up Blaine's back until they reached the back of his head and tugged playfully at the loose curls in the back.

"Michael?" Blaine said as Mike leaned against the piano keys staring at him, still glowing. His hair was messed and sticking out at odd ends. He looked goofy and pleased.

"Mmm?" Mike leaned on his hand giving Blaine his rapt attention.

"I love you."

Mike's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I love you. I mean it Mike, I love you."

Mike furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't tease me. Remember that talk you gave on that subject. Don't tease me Blaine."

Blaine smirked.

"I wouldn't do that. I would never say those three words without mean-" Blaine couldn't finish speaking for Mike had hurried forward and overcame him with a powerful kiss. When he pulled away Mike was smiling and his eyes were looking straight into Blaine's with a strong determination and peace.

"I love you too, Blaine Anderson. More than Ron loves Hermione."

Blaine let out an overjoyed laugh and placed his hands on Mike's face and pulled him in for another soft kiss.

"More than Snape loved Lily," he murmured as he pushed his mouth harder onto Mike's .

**The End.**

** Authors note:**

**Thank you for sticking through this fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Keep on Biking my fellow shippers! **


End file.
